L'amour ou la Noblesse d'Esprit
by Indifferente
Summary: Traduction de la fan fiction 'Love Breaks the Noble Spirit'. L'histoire d'amour entre Harry et Ginny était impossible dans le septième tome d'Harry Potter - Les Reliques de la Mort. Mais l'amour peut briser les idées les plus nobles. Voici ce qui s'est secrètement passé entre les deux amants.
1. Le médaillon de l'amour

**Voici la traduction de cette fan fiction anglaise. J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi ! La version originale compte 37 chapitres + l'épilogue. Vous pouvez la lire ici : /s/8070065/1/Love-Breaks-The-Noble-Spirit (copier-coller ceci à la suite de l'adresse du site). Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Le médaillon de l'amour**

* * *

Une discussion nocturne

_Il est mort_. Ginny Weasley s'assit sur son lit en serrant étroitement son oreiller contre sa poitrine, se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière. Les émotions provoquées par son mauvais rêve l'attiraient comme un aimant. Même si sa raison affirmait que c'était faux. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, tentant de comprendre. Et maintenant, sa tête entrait en conflit avec les balancements de son corps. _Il est vivant !_

Elle sortit de son lit et marcha jusqu'à sa fenêtre, abandonnant son cauchemar et son oreiller sur le chemin. Les rayons de lune étaient juste assez lumineux pour apercevoir le verger où ils avaient joué au Quidditch ensemble. En se retournant, elle fixa un endroit vide sur le tapis où ils s'étaient assis et embrassés. _Il avait été juste là._ Son médaillon n'était pas loin. Il était suspendu à une fine chaîne qui entourait son cou. Tant qu'il se trouvait là, elle savait qu'il était en vie. Il faisait trop sombre pour pouvoir lire mais elle connaissait son dernier message par cœur : _3 OK. Plus tard._

Quand il avait dû la quitter, l'adulte en elle savait que c'était raisonnable et surtout que c'était dans son intérêt. Mais maintenant, l'enfant en elle souffrait intolérablement. _Mourir à ses côtés serait juste effrayant. Ça ne me ferait pas souffrir encore à l'intérieur comme c'est le cas maintenant._

Elle ne pouvait pas se rallonger. Elle ne pouvait pas rester debout. Elle ne pouvait pas descendre. Elle ne pouvait pas regarder par la fenêtre. Il n'existait pas d'échappatoire à sa douleur.

Il y eut un bruit. Un bruit de pas sur le palier. La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement et elle savait que la personne qui entrait était sa mère. Pas besoin de se cacher. La silhouette fixa pendant quelques instants la jeune fille toujours debout dans la pénombre puis s'avança et la prit dans ses bras pendant un long, long moment.

« Tu pensais que je ne savais pas ? » murmura Mme Weasley.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée faire Maman ? » gémit Ginny. Sa voix exprimait la tristesse que son visage - plongé dans le noir - sous-entendait.

« Sois simplement patiente, Ginny. C'est tout ce que nous, les femmes, pouvons faire. » Ses bras se fermèrent un peu plus autour de sa fille. Elle n'avait jamais fait référence à sa fille en tant que femme auparavant. Ginny voulait n'être qu'une petite fille, qui d'un effleurement de coude pouvait demander un baiser qui l'aurait réconfortée. Maintenant, elle était au courant du chagrin de sa mère et lui rendit son étreinte.

« Viens – discussion et tasses de thé. » murmura Mme Weasley, amenant Ginny vers la porte. « Il y a quelques astuces que tu dois savoir sur l'attente. »

« Est-ce qu'elles aident ? »

« Non. »

Elles s'assirent dans la cuisine et parlèrent des événements. Pas d'Harry directement. La seule lumière était la lueur vacillante d'un feu de charbon, sur lequel une grande bouilloire de fer se balançait, laissant entendre un léger sifflement. Ginny leur servait une seconde tasse quand elle poussa un cri perçant et renversa du thé sur la nappe.

« Ah ! » Ginny repoussa la théière et se leva, se tordant les bras avec agitation, essayant de se contrôler.

« Ginny ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Rien. » Ginny se tourna en réfléchissant rapidement « J'ai juste besoin d'aller aux toilettes, Maman » Elle fila en vitesse.

_Je pense à toi_. Ginny avait allumé une chandelle dans sa chambre et fixait le médaillon, lisant le minuscule disque d'argent encore et encore. Puis elle le porta à son visage comme si c'était la main de son amant. Le bijou arrêta de trembler, comme satisfait que son message ait été transmis. _Il pense à moi en ce moment même !_ Ginny resta dans sa chambre aussi longtemps qu'elle l'osait mais elle avait un secret à garder. Elle repoussa ses longs cheveux roux alors qu'elle touchait le médaillon de ses lèvres, _Moi aussi_, puis une fois que le baiser avait été envoyé, Ginny retourna au rez-de-chaussée.

Sa mère avait utilisé un sortilège de nettoyage pour absorber le thé répandu sur la nappe et elle s'était rassise, attendant dans la semi-obscurité.

« Désolée Maman, je vais nous en verser un autre. » Ginny amena la théière vers la bouilloire tentant de cacher à la fois son visage du feu et son cœur battant de sa mère. Quand elle s'assit de nouveau elle put voir que sa mère tenait toujours sa baguette.

« Lumos »

Ginny baissa la tête mais elle savait que c'était trop tard. La théière était oubliée, posée sur la table.

« Tu es en contact avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Mme Weasley, scrutant chaque centimètre du visage radieux de Ginny.

« Je ne peux rien dire Maman. » Elle tenait toujours sa tête baissée, incapable de contrôler son ravissement.

Après un moment, Mme Weasley parla de nouveau. « Ron ? »

« Ça va, ils vont tous bien. »

Ginny releva les yeux quand elle entendit sa mère pousser un long soupir. Elle était en train de pleurer. Ginny se leva et posa ses bras autour des épaules de sa mère.

« Ron ira bien... »

« Quel imprudent ! » Mme Weasley essuya les larmes de son visage avec le dos de sa main.

« Ron ? » demanda Ginny.

« Harry ! » s'exclama Mme Weasley « Tu ne réalises pas qu'il pourrait... Te mettre en danger en t'en disant plus que ce que tu devrais savoir ? »

Il y eut un léger bruit à l'étage et toutes deux regardèrent le plafond mais ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un gémissement de la goule dans la chambre de Ron.

« Écoute, tu ne dois en parler à personne d'autre, pas même à ton père ! »

« Mais... Oui, Harry a dit que personne ne devait savoir. »

L'expression de Mme Weasley se troubla de nouveau quand elle entendit le nom de Harry. Elle se leva et traversa rapidement la cuisine, jusqu'à la chaise d'Arthur près de la cheminée. Elle resta là, marmonnant toujours la même chose. « Imprudent ! Téméraire ! » Et puis elle revint vers sa fille.

« Ginny, Je dois... Je vais faire quelque chose... Tu dois me faire confiance... »

« Ne sois pas bête, Maman. Évidemment que je te fais confiance. »

Mme Weasley retourna vers la chaise de son mari.

« Nous devons cacher ton... Je veux dire, quand... _Si_ quelque chose arrive... Tu es un indice trop évident. Tu ne pourra pas agir ainsi quand tu seras de retour à Poudlard. » Mme Weasley, l'air absent, ajusta le balancement de la chaise selon les préférences de son mari.

« Comment ? Pas oubliette Maman... S'il te plaît Maman ! »

« Non. Pas ça. »

« Alors quoi ? »

« J'ai besoin de réfléchir... Se sont tes sentiments Ginny... Laisse-moi y penser un moment... »

« Non, Maman ! S'il te plaît. Je préfère souffrir ! Je préfère souffrir que ne plus ressentir ce que je ressens pour lui... »

Madame Weasley fixa sa fille qui paraissait bouleversée. Elle secoua la tête et s'avança vers Ginny en souriant. « C'est juste que tu ne dois pas montrer de l'excitation au mauvais moment. C'est quelque chose que nous avons fait pendant la première guerre. Ça n'empêchera pas un puissant sorcier te chercher dans ton esprit mais au moins tu ne vas pas... Tu ne vas pas te liquéfier chaque fois que... tu entends quelque chose. »

Elle se pencha et éleva sa baguette vers Ginny : « Regarde moi chérie. »

« Legilimens »

Ginny regarda sa mère. Elle ne détectait aucun effet particulier si ce n'est un sentiment de grande familiarité. Elle attendit.

« C'est fait. »

« C'est tout ? »

« Tu ne réagiras pas quand... ça arrivera. » Mme Weasley marqua une pause. « Tu as ta... ? »

Ginny suivit le regard de sa mère, elle acquiesça et sortit sa baguette.

« Tu dois me lancer un oubliette Ginny. »

« Non, Maman ! » Ginny se redressa vivement. « Qu'est-ce que... »

« Tu dois le faire, ensuite retourne te coucher. Laisse moi ici. Verse moi une tasse de thé d'abord. Ce serait une honte que de le gaspiller. »

« Fais le correctement Gin' »

Ginny hésita puis « Je le ferai. »

Après ça, elle laissa là Mme Weasley et prit le chemin vers sa chambre en se demandant si un jour elle pourrait parler à sa mère de leur petite conversation nocturne. Mme Weasley but son thé à petites gorgées. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle s'était levée au milieu de la nuit et pourquoi il y avait deux tasses devant elle. Puis, elle recommença à s'inquiéter pour Ron. Est-ce qu'il allait bien ?

* * *

Le sacrifice d'Hermione

« Harry ? C'est moi. »

Hermione frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre de Sirius au 12, square Grimmaurd.. Il y eut un bruit d'ouverture et Hermione entra.

« Oh, ouais. Je suis habillé. Tu peux entrer, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » dit Harry, en short.

« Combien de temps penses-tu que ça va prendre ? »

« Kreattur ? Qui sait... Je pense que Mondingus n'est pas le genre de personne qu'on peut trouver facilement. » dit Harry « Pourquoi ? »

« Oh... Rien... »

« Écoute, ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es ici, si ? »

« Non, je cherchais juste à être sûre que le médaillon est- »

« Tu avais dit de ne plus jamais en parler ! C'est toi qui m'as harcelé pour ça, tu te souviens ? »

« Je sais. C'est pour ça que je suis venue. » Hermione hésita : « Tu dois me jeter un sortilège d'oubliette Harry. Nous devons être absolument sûrs. »

« Hermione, tu ne dirais jamais... »

« On ne peut pas être sûrs que... Si j'étais... sous la contrainte. Personne ne sait ce que je pourrais dire ou si mon esprit était fouillé... »

Harry se cramponna au bord de son lit à la pensée d'Hermione retenue par les ennemis.

« Je voulais... Ce pourquoi je suis ici... Je veux savoir si ça fonctionne correctement. Tu penses que Ginny a compris le principe maintenant ? »

Elle approcha la seule chaise de la pièce et s'assit près de Harry.

« Oh, oui. Ça a pris un moment pour expliquer qu'il fallait juste envoyer des messages courts mais- »

« C'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire Harry. Il n'y a pas- »

« Je sais, je sais ! Je ne me plains pas. C'est génial, Hermione. Tu as fait un excellent travail. Je dis juste- »

« Et tu vois la photo de Ginny gravée à l'intérieur ? »

« Oui, et elle voit la mienne. Ils ont tous les deux une maison gravée de l'autre côté. »

« Pas toujours Harry ! C'est un bateau lorsque tu voyages, une tente pour les abris temporaires, une château si tu es invité chez quelqu'un et la herse c'est pour... Je pensais que ça serait... »

« C'est une super attention Hermione. » dit Harry. « Pitié, tu ne peux pas... Qu'est-ce que tu vois exactement au fait ? »

« Harry ! Tu es censé t'en souvenir ! Un soldat romain et heu... Un vase de fleurs sur celui de Ginny. »

« Oh, ne me demande rien, ça ne fait glisser sur mon cerveau ! » dit Harry incapable de retenir toutes les informations fournies par Hermione. « Enfin, le plus important c'est que ça marche. »

« Et ça heu... Ça passe à travers c'est ça ? »

Harry sourit. « Oh oui ! »

Hermione lui envoya malicieusement un coup sur le bras. « Alors c'est... Je pensais que c'était juste symbolique... Je veux dire, j'ai lu ça dans le livre. Ils disaient que les choses qui... »

« C'est un baiser convenable Hermione. » dit Harry.

Hermione replia ses bras sur ses genoux et fixa Harry silencieusement. Un air perplexe se posa sur son visage et elle demanda nonchalamment : « Donc... Qu'est-ce que... ? Comment est-ce que ça... ? »

« Tu veux dire, l'impression que ça fait ? » fit Harry en souriant d'un air suffisant.

« Moi ? » souffla Hermione « Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais savoir ! » Elle marcha jusqu'à la porte puis s'arrêta et se retourna. « Comment est-ce que tu le lui as remis d'ailleurs ? »

« Posé sur son lit juste avant le mariage. » dit Harry « Avec un message déposé à côté : Embrasse le et Attends. »

Hermione sourit et elle pencha sa tête sur le côté pendant un moment, puis elle haussa légèrement les épaules et se retourna vers la porte.

« Hermione ? »

« Oui ? » fit-elle en se tournant vers Harry.

« Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ? » Harry agita légèrement sa baguette. « Oubliette ? »

« Oh... Oui... Mais bon, tu peux difficilement le faire ici, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Hermione « Je veux dire, si je me retrouve soudainement dans ta chambre, je partirais sûrement en criant. »

« Oh, merci ! »

« Tu dois... Tu dois tout effacer. Tout ce que je sais sur l'ensorcellement des médailles de l'amour. » dit Hermione au bord des larmes. « J'ai déjà détruit le livre, ça devait être... » Elle marqua une longue, longue pause. « Je pense... C'est... C'était sûrement le seul exemplaire au monde ».

Harry la regarda en silence. Il pouvait voir dans son expression qu'elle ressentait un grand manque dû à cette perte.

« Tu attendras que je sois endormie, s'il te plaît Harry ? »

Harry regarda son visage « Oui, bien sûr, je ferai ça. »

« Oh et fais attention à ce que Ron ne voit rien ou il deviendrait taré. »

« Qu'est ce que Ron vient faire là-dedans ? » demanda Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

« Hum... Rien. »

« Bonne nuit, Hermione. »

« 'Nuit Harry. »

* * *

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, moi j'ai adoré le traduire et j'espère que vous serez nombreux à vouloir lire la suite :) **


	2. Des secrets et des attaches

**Tout d'abord, je vous présente mille excuses pour le retard de ce long chapitre. J'aurais aimé le publier beaucoup plus tôt, malheureusement ces deux dernières semaines étaient pour moi des semaines de partiels et je n'ai pas eu le temps de me lancer dans la traduction plus rapidement. Maintenant, je suis en vacances et j'essaierai donc de poster plus souvent !**

**Merci à Matsuyama, AlouetteBZH et à l'invité pour vos reviews qui m'ont, bien sûr, fait plaisir ! Je sais que le premier chapitre était un peu flou, malheureusement je n'arrive pas à déterminer si cela vient de ma traduction ou de la version originale.**

**Pour que tout soit plus clair, voici un petit résumé du chapitre précédent :**

**1 - L'histoire commence après le mariage de Fleur et Bill ; Harry, Ron et Hermione sont dans la maison de Sirius où ils se cachent avant de partir à la recherche des Horcruxes (jusqu'ici, tout est fidèle au tome 7 d'HP). ****Mais dans cette fan ficton, Harry et Ginny vont rester en contact pendant toute la quête des trois amis. **

**2 - Pour que cela soit possible, Hermione a fabriqué un médaillon qui permettra aux deux amants de communiquer malgré la distance. Ainsi, il suffit que l'un d'eux embrasse le médaillon en prononçant une phrase pour que le message arrive sur le médaillon de l'autre. Sur le médaillon de Ginny, la jeune fille peut voir une photo de Harry. Par contre, lorsque toute autre personne le regarde, elle voit un simple bouquet de fleurs. Idem pour celui de Harry. Au dos du médaillon, un dessin est gravé et ce dessin change en fonction de l'endroit où se trouve l'autre. Donc si Ginny est chez elle, Harry voit une maison sur le côté face de son médaillon. Ingénieuse, Hermione ?**

**3 - Mrs Weasley s'aperçoit que sa fille est en contact avec Harry parce que cette dernière montre trop de joie sans raison apparente à chaque fois qu'elle reçoit un message. Elle décide donc de jeter un sort à Ginny, un sort qui va l'empêcher d'être trop expressive quant à sa joie quand elle recevra des nouvelles d'Harry. Ainsi, personne ne saura jamais que la jeune fille est en contact avec "l'ennemi public n°1"**

**4 - Molly demande aussi à Ginny de lui effacer la mémoire pour ne pas qu'elle se souvienne de la connexion qui les unit. Au même moment, Hermione demande à Harry qu'il fasse de même. En effet, ce serait très dangereux pour Ginny si les Mangemorts s'apercevaient de cette connexion. On peut aussi en déduire que ça serait dangereux pour Harry, qui à ce moment là est la personne la plus recherché d'Angleterre. Il faut donc qu'un nombre de personnes minimum soit au courant de l'existence du médaillon. Grâce aux sortilèges d'oubliette, à ce moment de l'histoire seuls Harry et Ginny sont au courant.**

**Voilà, j'ai fait du mieux pour vous résumer l'incipit. Si vous avez une question, n'hésitez surtout pas à me la poser, je serai ravie d'y répondre. Je peux même demander plus de renseignements à l'auteur de cette fan fiction qui est adorable !**

**Bref, je vous laisse maintenant lire ce second chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira.**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Des secrets et des attaches.

* * *

Ginny fixait sombrement le siège en face d'elle, attendant que le train commence son bien triste voyage. Les années précédentes, elle aurait été ravie de trouver une cabine libre qu'elle aurait pu partager avec ses amis, mais maintenant les wagons vides du Poudlard Express signalait la fin d'une ère. C'était le début de sa sixième année à Poudlard et ce serait sans Harry. Elle effleura le médaillon qui ornait sa gorge mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas l'utiliser de trop. Elle s'en rendit compte rapidement quand plusieurs étudiants passèrent dans le couloir.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, elle décida pour la énième fois de ne pas se morfondre. Elle se rappela à quel point elle était chanceuse de partager cette connexion avec Harry afin qu'elle ne se sente jamais complètement seule. Il pensait à elle aussi souvent qu'elle à lui – tout le temps – ou plutôt il y avait toujours une place, une sentinelle au centre de ses pensées autour de laquelle ses sentiments tournaient.

La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit dans un bruit de glissement, et au même moment, une voix rêveuse s'éleva : « Attends Neville, j'ai juste besoin de laisser sortir le grinchebourdon, le pauvre doit tourner en rond enfermé ici avec la fenêtre fermée. »

« Il n'y a rien ici. Allez, juste, rentre dans la cabine. » dit Neville.

« Oh je suis sûre qu'il y en a, sinon on entendrait pas ce bruit, c'est sûr. »

Ginny souriait malgré elle. « Luna... ! Neville... ! »

« Voilà, tu vois ? Il a dû s'envoler vers l'extérieur » dit Luna, « Salut Ginny, bonnes vacances ? »

Sans hésitation, Ginny éluda la question avec un « Super, et toi ? »

« Nous étions un peu triste au début avec l'enterrement et tout ça, mais le professeur Dumbledore ne voudrait pas qu'on perde courage, n'est-ce pas ? Et le mariage de cette pauvre Fleur qui a été gâché par ces gens affreux. » répondit Luna quelque peu mélancolique. « J'ai raconté à Neville ce qui s'était passé. »

Neville jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny pour voir sa réaction puis il reporta son attention ailleurs. Il hissa son hiboux et le sac de Luna dans le filet à bagages au dessus des sièges en face de Ginny et ils s'assirent lançant un sourire à Ginny pour cacher l'examen minutieux de son visage qu'ils avaient tous deux entrepris.

« Il ne viendra pas, c'est ça ? » dit finalement Neville « Je m'en doutais. Il aurait été fou de le faire. J'ai appris qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas. »

« Pauvre Hermione, elle doit être vraiment effrayée » dit Luna.

« Comment est-ce que vous... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » demanda Ginny d'un air perplexe.

« Sur le Daily Prophet* » dit Neville. « Elle est sur la liste des nés-Moldus qui doivent être interrogés, tu dois avoir vu ça non ? »

« Oh oui, bien sûr. »

Luna regarda Ginny d'un air étrange et cette dernière n'osa pas croiser son regard. Elle savait que la Serdaigle avait un esprit intuitif aiguisé et qu'elle pouvait déduire un monde de significations de simplement quelques mots. Heureusement, le train fit une embardée vers l'avant au même moment et Neville prit la parole.

« Où est Ron d'ailleurs ? »

« Oh, il est très malade » dit Ginny d'un ton qu'elle rendait le plus mesuré possible. Elle regarda par la fenêtre alors que le train passait devant quelques parents qui agitaient leurs mains vers leurs enfants chéris en signe d'au revoir. Il y avait deux hommes étranges, en robe noire, l'un paraissait miteux et avait les cheveux longs ; l'autre était petit et mince, et son regard était fixé droit sur elle alors que le train prenait de la vitesse mais Ginny continua : « Eclabouille. C'est pas beau à voir. Je suppose qu'il a dû cueillir un champignon ou quelque chose du genre dans le jardin. »

Neville jeta un coup d'oeil vers Luna mais elle ne le regardait pas. Ginny avait l'impression qu'ils étaient en train de parler des amis d'Harry avant d'entrer dans le wagon mais Luna ne posa pas de questions, au lieu de ça elle dit gaiement : « N'utilisez pas de foie de crapaud. Je suis sûre que ça ne marcherait pas. Trop incroyable. »

« Alors... C'est ta dernière année Neville ! » fit Ginny pour changer de sujet. « Tu vas être débordé avec tes ASPICs. »

« Oh, tu penses que tout sera normal à Pourdlard ? » demanda Luna « Tu sais que le professeur Rogue est le nouveau directeur, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, mais le professeur McGonagall va faire en sorte que tout fonctionne sans incident, non ? » dit Ginny. Sa voix tremblait un peu mais elle continua sans sourciller « Les directeurs sont censés travailler en arrière-plan donc on ne devrait plus voir Rogue tant que ça. »

« Ces gens à King's Cross, des gens du ministère et... des Mangemorts. » dit Neville.

Même si la plateforme 9 ¾ n'était plus à portée de vue, Ginny se tourna pour regarder par la fenêtre, prétendant qu'elle regardait la voie ferrée à l'arrière du train alors qu'elle voulait juste se cacher des ses amis. Elle éleva la manche comme pour frotter la fenêtre et se cacha un peu plus.

Neville continua : « On peut s'attendre à ce qu'ils interfèrent à Poudlard aussi. Ça sera sûrement comme au temps d'Ombrage. »

« C'est une amulette bien étrange » dit Luna en regardant dans la vitre le reflet de Ginny qui tentait de lire le message qui venait de s'afficher sur son bijou.

« Oh ça, c'est juste un médaillon. Je l'ai acheté quand nous sommes allés faire un peu de shopping. » dit Ginny de façon décontractée. Elle s'était retournée mais elle ne regardait pas Luna en face.

« Tu veux lire mon Chicaneur ? » demanda Luna « Je trouve que les gens apprécient de lire quelque chose quand ils n'ont pas envie de faire la conversation. »

« Oui d'accord... Non, désolée Luna, je ne voulais pas dire que... » Ginny regarda Luna, sans savoir quoi dire. La jeune blonde avait un don pour pénétrer juste au cœur des choses parfois.

« Oh, maintenant je peux le voir correctement, même si ce n'est pas d'une très bonne qualité, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Luna, aussi franche qu'à son habitude. « Je peux lancer un sortilège pour faire apparaître quelque chose de plus joli si tu veux »

« Non c'est bon, j'aime le... le vase de fleurs. »

« Oh, c'est ce que ça représente ? »

Ginny n'osa pas regarder la Serdaigle. Elle n'avait détecté aucun sarcasme dans le voix de Luna – ce n'était vraiment pas son genre – mais était-il possible qu'elle ait vu par-delà le charme ? C'était plus probable qu'elle ait sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus que ce simple médaillon. Ginny se demanda si elle n'était pas juste en train d'exagérer et qu'il était possible que Luna soit simplement intéressée par cet ornement. Après tout, elle portait souvent des bijoux étranges elle-même.

Neville les regardait, passant de l'une à l'autre, dérouté par la conversation mais Luna parla de nouveau, regardant Ginny d'un air rassurant : « Tout va bien avec moi Ginny, vraiment. »

Ginny fixa Luna. Elle savait qu'elle ne parlait pas du vase de fleurs. Luna sembla chasser le médaillon de ses pensées et se tourna vers Neville.

« Il y a un article dans le journal qui pourrait t'intéresser. » dit-elle en parcourant le magazine, mais du coin de l'œil elle regardait Ginny qui se levait. « Nous étions très heureux qu'elle fasse ça, c'est une véritable amie."

Ginny était consciente que ses deux amis discutaient d'un article du Chicaneur alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte du couloir « Je reviens dans un instant. »

Elle marcha jusqu'à la fin du wagon mais la porte du dernier compartiment était fermée. Le couloir tournait vers les toilettes où il y avait un coin privé où elle pouvait avoir une minute pour elle mais elle n'avait besoin que de quelques secondes pour lire le bord du disque d'argent.

_Avec toi._

Ginny sourit, embrassa le médaillon _Je sais_ puis elle retourna dans sa cabine.

« Ce fut rapide » siffla Luna en lançant un coup d'œil à Ginny puis elle se tourna vers Neville « Tiens, tu peux prendre cette copie si tu veux, j'en ai d'autres. C'est un conseil pratique, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Merci Luna, oui c'est très intéressant. » dit Neville. Il prit l'exemplaire du Chicaneur tout en regardant Ginny qui fermait précautionneusement la porte du compartiment.

Le train freina dans un cri strident puis, après un moment, ils entendirent les portes claquer et le train reprit son chemin.

Ginny était prête, cette fois, quand des bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent devant leur wagon et que la porte s'ouvrit en glissant. Il fallait qu'elle le soit. C'était les deux hommes qui étaient sur la plateforme 9 ¾ – ils devaient être montés l'instant d'avant.

« Il n-n'est pas là ! » dit Neville nerveusement en se levant pour les confronter et heureusement en cachant Ginny de leurs regards. « Il aurait fallu qu'il soit aussi s-stupide qu'un... Mangemorts, non ? » Ginny pouvait sentir que les deux hommes étaient toujours là d'après la posture de Neville mais il gardèrent le silence puis finalement quittèrent le wagon. Neville ferma la porte en la claquant.

« Tu es très courageux Neville » dit Luna en examinant son visage de si près qu'on aurait dit qu'elle y avait trouvé quelques merveilleux trésors. Les joues du jeune homme se colorèrent sous la stupéfaction mais Luna ne sembla pas le remarquer. Elle se tourna pour regarder par la fenêtre. « Oh regardez ! Il y a un cheval blanc. Vous l'avez vu ? J'adorerais monter un cheval blanc, pas vous ? Ce sont des créatures très douces la plupart du temps mais ils peuvent être féroces s'ils protègent une femelle. »

* * *

« Accio Daily Prophet » murmura tout doucement Harry. Le magazine glissa soigneusement de sous le bras d'un sorcier, qui était sur le point d'entrer dans le bâtiment du Ministère, directement sous la cape d'Harry sans que le travailleur ne s'aperçoive de rien. Harry se retira par une porte inutilisée puis il fixa avec incrédulité le titre principal.

Severus Rogue promu nouveau directeur de Poudlard

Il se sentait malade de rage tandis qu'il lisait l'article et de dégoût, il balança presque le magazine sur le trottoir. Peut-être devait-il avertir Ginny ? Il était fort probable qu'elle soit déjà au courant, le journal était une édition du matin. Il regarda sa montre puis son médaillon. Il représentait un voilier à trois mâts mais il savait déjà que Ginny était dans le Poudlard Express. Il se l'imagina là-bas, comme il l'avait déjà fait de nombreuses fois pendant les dernières minutes. Elle était sûrement avec Neville et Luna... Oui, ils devaient tous être au courant pour Rogue. Mais maintenant qu'il pensait aussi directement à elle, il aurait vraiment aimé avoir une raison pour la contacter. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas le faire parce qu'elle ne pourrait peut-être pas se retrouver seule un moment pour lire son message et donc elle risquait de s'inquiéter, de penser que quelque chose allait mal. Plus il résistait, plus la tentation devint forte. Que pouvait-il dire de toute façon ? 'Je suppose que tu sais qu'un meurtrier est maintenant directeur de l'école ?'

Il se secoua intérieurement et résolut de faire ce qu'il fallait soit porter toute son attention sur la surveillance du Ministère. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il fit. Il soupira et sourit en signe de résignation. L'attraction était trop forte._ Pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'une raison ?_ Il porta le médaillon à ses lèvres. _Avec toi._

Il attendit mais ne reçut pas immédiatement la réponse et il regretta soudain d'avoir été si impulsif. Ginny lui avait dit que Mme Weasley l'avait protégée contre l'expression trop intense de ses émotions lorsqu'il la contactait. Mais même... Après quelques minutes de plus il se maudissait d'être un imbécile ; Ginny ne serait peut être pas capable de...

Le petit disque trembla dans ses mains et il sentit son baiser. Le message apparut instantanément _Je sais._

* * *

Le tunnel dans lequel s'élançait le Poudlard Express n'ajoutait aucun sentiment de sécurité mais d'une certaines manière, il inspirait des envies de conspiration. Quand les faibles lumières s'allumèrent, Ginny se pencha vers les deux autres.

« J'ai besoin de votre aide. »

Neville répondit en premier et d'une manière très sérieuse malgré ses difficultés à cacher son excitation. « Tout ce que tu veux Ginny. On est l'Armée de Dumbledore n'est-ce pas ? On fait en sorte que ça recommence ? »

« Nous devons trouver un moyen de nous battre en retour – laisser notre marque – faire ce qu'on peut pour... pour leur résister. » dit Ginny « Luna ? »

« Cela doit être merveilleux d'être amoureux » fit Luna de son ton lunaire « Ça inspire de grandes choses je suppose. »

« Luna, on parle de l'AD ! » dit Ginny.

« Oui, bien sûr qu'on en parle » répondit Luna « Je pensais juste que nous aurions besoin d'un nouveau chef – quelqu'un qui pense comme Harry – qui est proche de lui. »

« Est-ce que tu nous aideras ? » demanda Ginny, un peu perplexe.

« Oh, j'adorerais, ce sera excitant... Et on retrouvera tout le monde de nouveau ! »

« Luna, ce sera dangereux » dit Neville.

« Oh oui, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ? »

Ginny et Neville échangèrent un regard.

« Luna, est-ce que tu n'as jamais été effrayée ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Si, bien sûr. J'étais très craintive quand les Mangemorts nous ont attaqués au Ministère. Je ne suis pas une Griffondor. »

« Craintive ? » ria Neville, « Et bien si c'est ça être craintif alors j'espère que je ne serai jamais attaqué par plein de gens craintifs ! »

« On doit s'organiser, trouver un plan d'action... » dit Ginny, « Neville, voudrais-tu prendre la place d'Harry, être le chef ? »

Neville et Luna échangèrent un regard crédule et communiquèrent virtuellement.

« Mais tu es la chef Ginny » dit Neville.

« Oui, il me semblait qu'on venait de s'entendre là-dessus. » ajouta Luna.

Ginny se figea. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. « Mais Neville, tu es le plus âgé... »

« Tout le monde t'admire Gin', je serai inutile. » dit le Griffondor.

« Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas vrai Neville » dit gentiment Luna « Tu serais un chef fantastique, mais pour l'instant nous avons besoin de Ginny. »

« C'est entendu alors » dit Neville qui semblait soulagé de ne pas être le nouvel « Élu ».

« En premier, nous devons fixer un rendez-vous, voir qui est intéressé. » dit Ginny « Avez-vous tous les deux votre Gallion ? »

« Oui » répondit Luna et Neville sortit le sien de sa poche et le montra fièrement. Luna continua : « Mais nous avons besoin de plus de Gallions parce que je pense que l'AD sera encore plus populaire maintenant, pas vous ? »

« Ça va être difficile... » dit Neville.

« C'est bon » fit Ginny « Hermione m'a montré comment réussir un sortilège protéiforme donc... »

« Tu as vu Hermione depuis le mariage ? » l'interrompit Neville, excité.

« Heu, non. Plus tôt dans les vacances elle... »

« C'est bon Ginny » dit Luna « On sait que Hermione et Ron doivent être avec Harry – oui c'est vraiment évident, non ? » Ginny la regarda, stupéfaite.

« Où pourraient-ils être sinon ? » ajouta Luna « Bien sûr, si les Mangemorts sont trop stupides pour réaliser ça – alors nous devrions le dire à personne, d'accord Neville ? »

Neville se contenta de secouer la tête parce que sa réponse était rendue inaudible par les secousses du train. Quelques moments plus tard, le train sortit du tunnel et la lumière du jour pénétra de nouveau dans la cabine.

« Tu n'es pas seule Ginny » dit doucement Luna quand le sifflement du train se tut. « Notre amitié nous lie tous ensemble. »

Pendant quelques secondes, Ginny devint aussi silencieuse que le sifflement.

« Alors, quelle est la première étape Ginny ? » dit Neville « Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à la première réunion ? Tu dois te préparer... »

« D'abord, on détermine quelle est la situation à Poudlard. Ensuite on écoute les idées de tout le monde. Enfin, on agit. »

Les trois amis se regardèrent résolument, puisant de cette union du réconfort et la conviction qu'ils n'étaient pas inutiles et qu'ils allaient trouver un moyen d'aider dans la bataille contre le Mage Noir. Mais comme ils allaient s'en rendre compte... Ce ne serait pas facile.

* * *

_*** Je ne sais pas si le nom du journal a été traduit d'une manière spéciale dans les versions françaises, dans le doute, je me suis abstenue de toute traduction.**_

**Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'adore la Luna de cette fiction, elle me fait beaucoup rire ! Sinon, nos trois étudiants semblent motivés pour mener la vie dure aux Mangemorts... La suite bientôt !**

**Si l'envie vous prend, sachez que les revues sont utiles, agréables et motivantes !**


	3. Meneur

**Avant tout je remercie de tout mon cœur HarryGinnyfanfic pour sa review ! J'étais quasiment entrée en dépression devant le nombre de reviews pour le second chapitre (zéro, oui oui) quand j'ai vu la tienne et ça a remonté mon moral de manière spectaculaire ! Merci aussi pour l'info sur le Daily Prophet, j'aurais dû y penser en effet, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas du tout fait le lien. **

**Et puis hier soir, une petite review de P. (quel mystère !) qui a définitivement fini de me motiver ! Merci à vous deux.**

**Toujours est-il qu'avant de voir les commentaires de GinnyHarryfanfic et de P., j'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour me remettre en question, je me suis dit que ma traduction devait être tellement laborieuse que vous aviez tous abandonnés la lecture... C'est pourquoi pour ce chapitre j'ai décidé de revenir aux bonnes vieilles méthodes et j'ai cherché tous les mots dont je n'étais pas sûre à 100% dans le dictionnaire. Ça m'a pris un temps inimaginable mais j'ose espérer que j'aurais de nouveaux adeptes avec ce chapitre...**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Meneur

* * *

Il y avait quelque chose de déplaisant dans l'apparence des Carrow quand Rogue les a présentés au banquet d'ouverture dans le grande salle. Alors que Rogue lui-même semblait simplement sournois, mystérieux, sans cœur et froid, Alecto et Amycus Carrow semblaient tous les deux suinter la magie noire. Leurs yeux étaient vides de tout sauf de cruauté et d'arrogance impitoyable et Ginny détesta les deux professeurs au premier coup d'œil. Apprendre qu'ils seraient chargés de plusieurs matières à Poudlard était très inquiétant mais ce n'est pas ce qui dérangeait le plus la jeune rousse.

Elle regarda de nouveau le message sur le médaillon d'un air consterné : _Évite le regard de Rogue, il peut lire en toi._ Ginny était à la table des Gryffondors, à la place qu'Harry occupait d'habitude. Peut être qu'il y avait quelques conforts à se coller à tous les souvenirs de lui ou peut être qu'elle satisfaisait une part d'espoir à l'intérieur d'elle-même : comme si elle lui gardait la place pour quand il allait revenir. Elle tenait devant elle son emploi du temps pour cacher le disque d'argent. Ce n'était pas pour elle qu'elle était inquiète mais pour Neville qui était assis à côté d'elle. Neville avait nouvellement trouvé du courage en lui, du courage encore immature, et même parfois imprudent. Sa colère contre Rogue pour le meurtre de Dumbledore surpassait sa peur de l'ancien professeur de Potions, maître de la Magie Noire ; alors que la peur aurait été un état d'esprit moins risqué. En ce moment même, Neville rendait au directeur son regard froid et plein de haine qui aurait désarçonné toute personne n'ayant pas sa force d'esprit.

« Neville ! » siffla Ginny en cachant son médaillon dans son poing. « Regarde-moi ! »

Neville, surpris, se tourna vers elle. Ginny fourra son emploi du temps sous son nez et avec un sourire forcé, supposé dissiper toutes les suspicions du directeur, elle dit : « Ne regarde pas Rogue ! Fais semblant de lire mon emploi du temps »

« Pourquoi pas, Ginny ! » dit Neville « Il ne me fait plus peur ! »

« Je sais, mais peut être que tu devrais avoir peur. C'est un expert en Légilimencie, tu sais. Harry m'a dit ça il y a quelques temps. J'avais presque oublié. »

Les yeux de Neville s'élargirent. « Mais... »

« Ça l'aide quand vos yeux entrent en contact. Ne lui fais pas ce cadeau. »

« Ah, d'accord. Mais je ne pensais pas à... »

« Ce n'est pas juste ce à quoi tu penses ! Peut être qu'il peut voir plus ; voir ce que tu sais, tes souvenirs. » dit Ginny. Elle sentit de nouveau un baiser de Harry et le disque d'argent, toujours serré dans sa main, trembla. « Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse aller aussi loin en nous sans qu'on le sente mais même... Nous devons être prudents. Préviens les autres. »

« D'acc' » Neville s'efforça à ne pas regarder de nouveau le directeur, assis sur le siège principal de la Grande Salle, à l'ancienne place de Dumbledore. « Comment est-ce qu'on... Qu'est-ce qu'on va... »

« Nous devons trouver un moyen pour éviter ce contact... Regarde mes oreilles ou quelque chose d'autres que mes yeux. »

« Tes cheveux sont trop longs, je ne peux pas voir tes... D'accord, je regarde n'importe quel autre endroit. » Neville fixa son regard sur un côté de la tête de Ginny. « Pourquoi je fais ça ? »

« Ça a l'air bizarre » dit Ginny « Essaie de bouger ton regard au dessus de mon nez, vers mon front. Partout ailleurs que mes yeux. »

« D'accord. »

« Et regarde tout autour dans la salle. Tu ne dois pas fixer mon nez tout le temps ! »

« Pas le nez. C'est un peu embarrassant Ginny. »

Ginny soupira « Nous avons juste besoin de nous entraîner pour ne pas que ça ait l'air si peu naturel. » Elle reprit son emploi du temps à Neville et l'utilisa de nouveau pour cacher son médaillon pendant qu'elle le lisait.

_Moi. Danger demain. T'inquiète pas._

Ginny regarda autour d'elle. Luna était absorbée par l'étalage de crème anglaise sur sa génoise de confiture à la table des Serdaigles. Mais il y avait plein d'autres personnes qui regardaient dans le vague et qui auraient trouvé cela étrange si elle avait eu l'air d'embrasser son emploi-du-temps. Elle devrait être patiente avant de pouvoir répondre au message de Harry elle ne pouvait pas aider, mais juste être anxieuse et s'inquiéter au sujet de ce qu'il devait prévoir. _Est-ce qu'il a l'intention de tuer Voldemort dès demain ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui disait maintenant ?_

« Ginny ? » fit Neville.

« Quand on retourne dans la salle commune je veux que nous commencions à interroger les anciens membres de l'AD, pour voir qui est avec nous... »

« Ce soir ? Nous n'avons même pas défait nos bagages. » Neville lâcha presque sa petite cuillère.

« Il n'y a pas d'intérêt à attendre. Je veux prendre le taureau par les cornes* »

« Oui, bien sûr. Oui, Harry n'aurait pas attendu. »

Un bruit fort retentit sur une table et ils se rendirent compte que tout le monde, à part eux, s'était tu.

« Laissez-moi clarifier une chose. » Rogue se tenait debout, il s'adressait à la salle toute entière mais regardait particulièrement Neville et Ginny.

« La discipline à Poudlard a été très relâchée ses dernières années » Rogue marqua une pause. « Cela... ne va... PAS... continuer.

« En particulier... Toute personne découverte en train de fréquenter... ou de conspirer... avec des criminels connus sera très sévèrement punie.

« Il est connu... Je répète, connu... que Harry Potter a été vu s'enfuyant de la scène du crime de notre ancien directeur, le professeur Dumbledore, qui était très aimé de nous tous... notamment... de... moi-même. »

Un murmure de colère et un marmonnement s'élevèrent de toute l'assemblée, incluant même les professeurs. Neville remua sur sa chaise, presque comme s'il allait bondir sur ses pieds, mais Ginny attrapa son bras. Elle-même ressentait la révulsion de Neville pour Rogue mais ils devaient réfléchir précautionneusement avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'imprudent.

« SILENCE ! » L'ordre de Rogue n'était pas aussi autoritaire que l'étaient ceux de Dumbledore mais cependant, le silence se fit.

« Si quelqu'un... connaît la cachette du criminel... Harry Potter... Il doit immédiatement reporter cette information auprès de... moi-même.

« Il ne fait aucun doute... qu'il y en a parmi vous qui pourraient vouloir... se faire justice eux-même... Ceci est compréhensible... étant donné l'énormité de son crime... Mais... ce ne sera pas toléré. Nous sommes dans une communauté respectueuse de la loi et de la paix et Potter doit et va être confronté à un jugement juste et équitable. Donc... résistez à vos impulsions et communiquez-moi toutes les informations que vous pourriez avoir au sujet du garçon... OU... toutes les informations que vous pourriez avoir au sujet... de quelqu'un qui pourrait savoir des choses sur lui. » Ginny était sûre qu'il la regardait directement mais elle fixait son regard uniquement sur les Carrow. Alors que Rogue avait un esprit dangereusement malin, Ginny sentait que les deux Mangemorts paraissaient plus lents et ignorants. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être du genre à pénétrer avec succès dans l'esprit de n'importe qui. _Peut être qu'ils feraient une meilleure cible pour les projets de défense de l'AD._

Rogue resta debout pendant quelques secondes, lançant des regards à tout le monde dans la salle avant de finalement s'avancer vers la porte de sortie suivi par ses adjoints, les Carrow. Un murmure général s'éleva et grandit rapidement en un brouhaha comme les élèves discutaient de ce qui avait été dit. Les professeurs restants ne le firent pas cesser, au contraire, il y prenaient part en débatant entre eux de la situation. Mais quand quelques étudiants se préparèrent à sortir, le professeur McGonagall se leva et appela leur attention.

« Elèves de Poudlard ! Cela va être une année difficile pour beaucoup d'entre vous. Vos responsables de maison seront disponibles si l'un de vous a besoin de conseils mais les choses ne seront pas comme avant et je vous conseille de faire attention. » Elle marqua une pause pendant quelques secondes avant de continuer.

« Beaucoup d'élèves ne peuvent pas... ne pourront pas être présents cette année. Pour atteindre le nombre d'élèves par classe vous remarquerez que certaines années sont fusionnées dans les mêmes classes. Nous, les professeurs de Poudlard,, nous attendons que les aînés... veillent sur les élèves plus jeunes qu'eux. »

Le silence était partout dans la salle jusqu'à ce que McGonagall finisse : « Que le courage de Merlin soit avec vous. »

« Elle a l'air inquiet » dit Neville.

« Elle a de bonnes raisons » dit Ginny.

Seamus, qui était assis à côté d'eux et qui parlait avec Parvati et Lavande, se tourna vers Ginny. « Pourquoi Rogue voudrait-il protéger Harry des élèves ? »

« Parce que » répondit Ginny comme si c'était évident « Tu-sais-qui veut tuer Harry lui-même. Il a besoin de faire ses preuves devant ses partisants. »

« Il va devoir le trouver d'abord » dit Neville avec acharnement.

« Pourquoi ? Où est-il en ce moment ? » demanda Parvati.

« Personne ne sait » dit Ginny.

« Il est intelligent. Il va sûrement se cacher là où personne ne peut le dénicher. » fit Seamus en hochant le tête.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit en fuite » dit Neville « Je pense qu'il est sur quelque chose. »

« Comme quoi ? » demanda Seamus.

« J'sais pas mais... quelque chose » dit Neville en réfléchissant « Il ne va pas simplement se faire petit, pas Harry Potter. »

Ginny sentit un frisson dû à l'admiration qu'elle percevait dans la voix de Neville mais elle resta silencieuse, ressassant le message qu'elle venait de recevoir de Harry. Harry serait en danger demain. _Comment puis-je l'aider ?... Une chose que je peux faire c'est de ne pas le distraire avec mes messages pendant qu'il prendra des risques._

« Ron est pareil » dit Lavande, nostalgique. « C'est un battant, il... »

« Ron est cloué au lit. » interrompit Ginny d'un ton cassant, puis, d'une voix plus contrôlée : « Il est très malade. Je suis vraiment inquiète à son sujet. Je ne pense pas qu'il sera de retour à Poudlard avant des semaines. Peut être qu'il ne reviendra même pas de l'année. »

Lavande la fixa « Donc... Il reviendra ensuite... Mais au sujet... »

« Hermione ? » annonça Ginny sans montrer aucun signe de surprise. « Elle est née-Moldue, elle a dû partir se cacher quelque part avec ses parents. »

« Elle n'est pas... Ils ne sont pas... »

Ginny pouvait voir que Lavande digérait cette information mais avant qu'elle puisse poser une autre question, la rousse se leva brutalement et elle fut surprise de voir qu'un groupe de Gryffondors l'imita. Elle se rendit soudain compte que tous ceux à portée de voix avaient écouté chaque mot qu'elle avait échangé avec Neville et Seamus. Il y avait quelque chose de différent des années précédentes. Il y avait un vif intérêt dans la manière dont ils la regardaient – dont ils regardaient _en_ elle. _Pensaient-ils qu'elle travaillait sur quelques projets géniaux ? Etait-il possible qu'il la suspecte d'être en contact avec Harry ? Cherchaient-ils Harry à travers elle ? Pour les guider de l'obscurité à la lumière ?_ Elle haussa les épaules et marcha jusqu'à la salle commune avec tout le groupe qui la suivait. Ça faisait bizarre.

« Commence, Neville » dit-elle quand ils furent tous entrés dans la salle commune. « Je te rejoins dans une minute. »

« Moi ? » dit Neville « Pourquoi tu ne... Ok... Moi. »

Ginny prit le chemin vers la bibliothèque. Elle se cacha derrière une grande étagère d'où elle sortit un épais volume poussiéreux pour dissimuler à la fois son visage et le médaillon. Elle regarda le disque et le message était toujours visible sur sa circonférence :

_Moi. Danger demain. T'inquiète pas._

Pendant une longue minute elle essaya de trouver quoi dire considérant ce qui pourrait aidé ou être utile à Harry. Au loin, on pouvait entendre Neville qui parlait bruyamment, elle savait qu'il rassemblait les quelques membres restants de l'AD ensemble pour évaluer leur attitude et qu'il essayait de voir s'il pouvait trouver quelques nouvelles recrues. Elle reporta son attention sur ce qu'elle était en train de faire. _Que dire ?_ Finalement, Ginny déposa un baiser sur le disque et l'envoya avec le message :

_Reste sauf jusqu'à la Prophétie. Tiens moi au courant._

Alors que Ginny entrait dans la salle commune, les conversations se turent et elle put voir tous les yeux se tourner vers elle, y compris ceux de Neville.

Romilda Vane parla en premier : « Donc, Harry ne... »

« Ce n'est pas au sujet de Harry ! » grogna Ginny, puis elle se ressaisit. « Nous sommes persuadés que Harry est quelque part à l'extérieur et qu'il... fait quelque chose. Personne ne sait. Mais nous connaissons Harry et nous savons à quel point il est fort. Nous pouvons être sûrs qu'il ne va pas se cacher sans rien faire. Mais voilà, Harry n'est pas là. C'est juste nous. C'est à nous de faire tout ce que nous pouvons. Nous savons qu'Harry le ferait s'il était là. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire de toute façon ? Avec Rogue comme directeur et des Mangemorts pour professeurs. » dit Seamus.

« Des Mangemorts ! » s'exclama Parvati « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Les Carrow ! Tu ne les as pas vus ? Ils... » dit Neville

« Je ne savais pas que c'était des Mangemorts » cria Parvati « Comment pouvons-nous combattre des Mangemorts ? »

« Ben, évidemment nous n'allons pas les attaquer pendant un cours » dit Neville « De toute façon, pourquoi crois-tu que tu as rejoins l'Armée de Dumbledore ? Pour jouer aux dés ? »

« Nous apprenions la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, à nous défendre nous-mêmes ! » dit Parvati.

« On peut les surprendre » dit Cormac McLaggen « Ils sont mous et lents ces deux-là. »

« McLaggen, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » dit Ginny « Je pensais que tu serais partit ? »

« Oui, et bien... j'ai décidé... de faire plus d'études... pour progresser. Un truc dans le genre. »

« Tu as raté des ASPICs n'est-ce pas ? » rugit Seamus « Tu as dû redoubler ta septième année ! »

McLaggen rougit rapidement « Je le voulais de toute façon ! »

« Oui – bien sûr que tu l'voulais » ricana Seamus

« Ça suffit » cria Ginny « Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es des nôtres McLaggen ? »

« Je considère que c'est le cas » dit-il.

« Et bien considère aussi ça pendant que tu es là : je ne laisserai passer aucune excuse insensée du genre « entraînement de Quidditch » comme la dernière fois » dit Ginny avec fermeté. « Je ne veux que des bosseurs autour de moi ! Je suis la chef, et Neville ici présent et Luna seront mes seconds, c'est tout ! » Neville regarda en coin Ginny à sa dernière remarque mais elle ne lui laissa aucune chance de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Loufoca ? Loufoca Lovegood ? » s'indigna Romilda « Comment peut-elle... »

« Parce qu'elle est dix fois plus intelligente que toi, voilà pourquoi ! » coupa Ginny. « Et elle a combattu les Mangemorts au Ministère ainsi que l'année dernière quand ils ont tué le professeur Dumbledore. Quelqu'un d'autre ici pense qu'il est assez bon pour prendre sa place ? Levez la main ceux qui se sont battus contre des Mangemorts ! »

Il y eut un silence pendant un moment. « Je ne pense pas » ajouta Ginny.

« Comment est-ce qu'ils peuvent tous les deux être seconds ? » se moqua McLaggen « Une seule personne peut être... »

« Parce que je l'ai dit ! » tempêta Ginny « Ils sont adjoints à égalité, d'accord ? »

« Ecoutez, on ne parle pas de combattre » continua Ginny, « Nous aimerions arranger un rendez-vous pour décider ce que nous pouvons faire exactement pour résister à Rogue – pour remonter notre moral et effacer ces sourires stupides de leur visage. »

« Et pour pratiquer » interrompit Neville, regardant de nouveau la rousse à son côté, il fut rassuré par son hochement de tête et ajouta : « On continuera les entraînements en duel, on apprendra de nouveaux sorts afin que nous puissions nous défendre si c'est nécessaire. » Il regarda directement Parvati en disant ça.

« Souvenez-vous comment c'était quand Ombrage était là » dit Ginny « Ça va sûrement être tout aussi mauvais voire probablement pire. C'est ce que vous voulez ? Donc pensez à tout ça demain. Nous arrangerons une date pour le premier rendez-vous afin que nous puissions discuter de tout ça correctement. Ce n'est pas juste les Gryffondors, il y a les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles aussi. Maintenant vous n'avez plus qu'à prendre votre décision. »

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que c'est Harry ? » dit Hermione « C'est ta cicatrice ? Encore ? »

« Rien. Non, pas cette fois, c'est rien. Je réfléchis simplement » Harry réfléchissait intensément à une façon de contrôler ses réactions quand il sentait un baiser de Ginny. Il soupira et alla vers le cheminée où il se mit à tripoter quelques vieux objets décoratifs.

Hermione échangea un regard avec Ron mais elle ne dit rien. Harry s'arrangea pour glisser son médaillon par dessus son tee-shirt et il lut le message en prétendant regarder un gobelin en cuivre avec une cloche en or à l'intérieur. L'objet s'illumina et se tortilla un peu, l'air de dire « Et bien, tu vas me sonner ou pas ? » Harry le reposa hâtivement sur le rebord de la cheminée et se tourna vers ses deux amis.

Ils avaient discuté de leur plan pour le lendemain et venaient juste de finir la tarte à la mélasse de Kreattur. Ils étaient physiquement bien nourris mais ils se sentaient toujours vide à l'intérieur.

« Tu es absolument sûr de ça Harry ? Demain ? » demanda Hermione.

_Reste sauf jusqu'à la Prophétie._ Harry pensait au message de Ginny. D'un côté, c'était rassurant. Comme si la Prophétie était trop grande, trop importante pour être prévue pour une frasque dans un bureau du Ministère. Il savait que ca n'avait que peu de sens, et après tout pourquoi la Prophétie ne disait-elle pas « Un seul peut survivre... Mais au fait, il a sept vies ! » _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a pas de prophéties pour tous les autres gens que Voldemort a tué ? Il m'a marqué comme son égal – son égal. Donc il faudrait déjà qu'on soit sur un pied d'égalité pour que nous soyons réellement égaux. Peut être que c'est ce qui est prévu._

« Harry ? »

Harry sourit. Il se sentait un peu plus confiant au sujet du lendemain. « Oui Hermione, demain nous récupérons le médaillon d'Ombrage. »

* * *

Ginny avait passé toutes ses minutes libres à regarder la herse de château-fort sur son médaillon. Au départ, ce n'était qu'une petite porte mais maintenant elle était immense. Harry lui avait dit que c'était le signe d'un danger grandissant près ou à l'intérieur d'une maison ennemie. Mais c'était seulement lorsqu'il représentait un donjon que ça voulait dire qu'il était capturé. Au moins, la porte en pointe était encore à moitié ouverte ; elle espérait que ça voulait dire qu'Harry avait un espoir de s'en sortir où qu'il soit. Ses yeux furent distraits par une image sur le livre avec lequel elle protégeait son médaillon. Un gros Moldu criait silencieusement sur un enfant recroquevillé dans un angle. Maintenant, il avait retiré sa ceinture de cuir et s'avançait vers le garçon. Ginny leva ses yeux du livre mais ne porta attention à rien de ce que le professeur disait.

« Ce n'est pas étonnant que les Moldues soient continuellement en guerre avec d'autres Moldus quelque part dans le monde, quand ils élèvent leurs enfants d'une manière aussi violente. » ricana Alecto Carrow. C'était une femme petite, trapue, avec des cheveux noirs sévèrement tirés vers l'arrière de sa tête et une expression de mépris quasi-continuelle.

Pendant les dix premières minutes de ce cours d'Études des Moldus, la classe avait été choquée. Les Moldus étaient dépeints comme des ignorants, stupides et écœurants car ils ne se lavaient pas. Après ça, Ginny s'était simplement résignée à laisser glisser sur elle ces paroles vides de sens. Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour pour agir mais elle pouvait voir Seamus qui regardait avec fureur leur professeur.

« Mon père ne m'a jamais battu » cria Seamus. Il paraissait outré. « Il est même moins sévère que ma mère. »

« C'est répugnant quand un sorcier ou une sorcière rencontre un Moldu mais au moins, ils peuvent les garder sous contrôle » dit Carrow. Il semblait qu'elle avait préparé sa réponse.

Seamus fut debout en un instant, il était furieux. « Mon père n'a pas besoin d'être contrôlé ! » hurla-t-il. Neville, assis à côté de lui, le tira vers sa chaise.

« 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor » ricana Carrow. « Un autre emportement comme celui de M. Finnigan et ce sera la retenue ! »

Elle murmura quelque chose comme si c'était pour elle-même mais le fit assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse entendre : « Je suppose que ce mauvais tempérament est compréhensible. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ! C'est parce que je suis un Sang-Mêlé que je deviens énervé quand quelqu'un insulte ma famille ? » rugit Finnigan.

« Retenue M. Finnigan. Sept heures pile. N'amenez pas votre tempérament, ça ne sera pas toléré. » Carrow le fixa et il y eut quelque chose de sinistre dans la manière dont elle continua : « Si vous ne pouvez pas vous contrôler vous-même alors vous allez découvrir que nous avons les moyens de le faire pour vous. »

Neville et Ginny échangèrent un regard mais il décidèrent de rester silencieux pour le reste du cours. Quand la cloche sonna le repas de midi, ils furent heureux de sortir.

Au déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, il y avait auparavant un habituel bruit de bavardages mais Rogue avait ordonné le silence ; celui ci durait moins d'une minute avant que les élèves commencent à chuchoter entre eux, se couvrant les lèvres avec un sandwich ou une part de tarte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Ginny ? La plume de Dolores Ombrage* ? » fit Neville du coin des lèvres.

« Quoi ? » Ginny leva la tête, elle ne suivait pas la conversation des Gryffondors car elle avait passé la plupart de son temps le visage caché derrière un livre grand et fin intitulé _20 sortilèges que vous devez connaître_. C'était idéal pour cacher son médaillon.

« La retenue de Seamus ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses que ce sera ? »

« Ça commencera sûrement avec un grand nettoyage au savon puis dix douches chaudes et ensuite il devra faire vœux de paix et jurer qu'il ne fera jamais la guerre. »

« Pas marrant » cassa Finnigan.

« Peut être pas » murmura Ginny « mais tout ça est sacrément idiot de toute façon. Moi je l'ai juste ignorée. » Elle reporta son regard sur le disque d'argent dissimulé dans son livre. Elle était inquiète car la herse de l'image était maintenant immense et complètement fermée. De grosses chaînes l'entouraient de chaque côté, comme pour certifier que la porte était fermée.

« Tu es en train devenir une vraie Hermione cette année, Gin' ! » murmura Neville « C'est moi qui passe les ASPICs tu sais. »

Ginny glissa de nouveau son médaillon autour de son cou et elle ferma son livre. « C'est juste pour me remémorer. L'année dernière me semble à des années de là. Tellement de choses se sont... »

« Où croyez-vous aller Lovegood ? » aboya Rogue si fort que certains élèves près de lui reculèrent.

« Oh, j'ai fini de manger, je vais discuter avec quelques amis » gazouilla Luna tout en continuant son avancée vers la table des Gryffondors.

« Si vous avez fini, alors vous pouvez quitter la salle ou retourner à votre table » grogna Rogue. Il éleva la voix d'un cran pour indiquer qu'il s'adressait à tout le monde. « Les élèves ne fraterniseront pas avec les élèves des autres maisons dans la Grande Salle. »

« Mais, ne devrions-nous pas encourager la coopération entre les maisons en cette époque préoccupante ? » demanda innocemment Luna.

« Asseyez-vous ou... partez » dit Rogue « Ou les Serdaigles vont coopérer avec les autres maisons en renonçant à 5 points. Je ne devrais pas avoir à vous avertir de nouveau. »

Luna commença à se retourner mais elle fit un signe de la main à Ginny qui fit de même. Puis elle partit s'asseoir à la table des Serdaigles. Le signe de main ne fut pas fait en vain.

« Trois doigts – trois sûrs » dit Ginny. Elle regarda vers Ernie MacMillan à la table des Poufsouffles. Lui non plus n'avait pas manqué le signe de Luna il souleva quatre doigts. Ginny sourit et acquiesça. « Quatre Poufs', trois Serd', plus Luna et Ernie ça fait neuf. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ce soir pour la première réunion ? » proposa Neville.

« Non, je suis... Et bien, Seamus est en retenue déjà » dit Ginny. Elle ne voulait pas dire qu'elle voulait être libre pour surveiller quand Harry serait en sécurité de nouveau. « Faisons ça demain à 19 heures 30. Je vais mettre à jour les Gallions puis Luna et Ernie peuvent faire passer le message à ceux qui n'en ont pas encore un. »

Il fallut attendre le début de l'après midi pour que Ginny soit finalement soulagée de voir qu'un voilier avait remplacé la herse sur son médaillon – mais toujours pas de nouvelles de Harry. Elle ne prêta pas beaucoup d'attention aux autres cours de la journée. _Et s'il était malade ? Ou inconscient ?_

C'était le soir dans la salle commune. Elle, Neville et les autres attendaient que Seamus revienne de sa retenue quand elle sentit un tremblement sur sa gorge. La sensation de la présence et de l'affection chaude de Harry la touchèrent.

« Je suis des vôtres ! » claqua Finnigan alors qu'il entrait dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. « Comptez sur moi. » Son visage était aussi sombre que l'orage et ses yeux étaient rouges et irrités.

« Des nôtres ? » fit Neville, « Tu veux dire, l'AD ? Je pensais que c'était déjà le cas. »

« Non, pas vraiment. J'étais en train d'y réfléchir. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » dit Ginny. Elle s'était déjà levée, prête à trouver un coin où elle pourrait lire le message de Harry donc elle était légèrement ennuyée que Seamus soit arrivé au même moment.

« Plume d'Ombrage, banni de Pré-Au-Lard ce week-end et un sale petit sort appelé Tortigratte*. »

« Pré-Au-Lard ! » couinèrent Romilda et Lavende « Il y a une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard ce week-end ? »

« Oui et je suis sûr qu'ils l'ont organisée juste pour pouvoir m'empêcher d'y aller. » ronchonna Seamus en frottant le dos de sa main.

« C'est pas aussi mauvais que ce que j'avais imaginé » dit Neville.

« Pas aussi mauvais ? » répéta Seamus d'un ton cassant. « Tu veux essayer voir combien de temps tu tiens ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est comme sort ? Un truc du genre poil à gratter ? » demanda Ginny. « Fred et George peuvent peut être... »

« Ta peau démange. De partout. Comme si un million d'insectes te rampait dessus » frémit Seamus. « Même mes yeux... Mais ce n'est pas tout... »

« Oh non, je déteste les trucs grimpants ! » dit Romilda. Elle frotta quelques insectes imaginaires de sa manche et se serra elle même comme si elle avait soudain froid.

« Quoi d'autre ? » demanda Ginny.

« Amycus, il... »

« Amycus était là aussi ? » interrompit Neville.

« Oui, tous les deux. Alecto, c'est elle qui m'a lancé le sortilège de grattage. Je ne sais pas comment ça s'appelle. Je l'ai baptisé Tortigratte parce que c'est ce qu'on ressent. » Seamus hésita avant de continuer : « Il... Il est entré dans mon esprit. Tu vois... Tu vois des choses... sombres. C'est comme leurs... tout autour de vous... Tu ne peux pas... J'ai... J'ai craqué devant eux. » Le jeune homme se jeta sur un fauteil et prit son visage entre ses mains.

Il y eut un silence abasourdi dans la salle commune. Ginny parla en premier : « Qu'est-ce que tu leur a dis Seamus ? »

Seamus releva la tête, stupéfait. « Rien ! Qu'est-ce que tu... Je... » Son visage rougit alors qu'il essayait de leur dire. « Je me suis excusé... auprès d'Alecto. J'ai imploré son pardon. Je leur ai dit... que mon père était un... » Il cacha de nouveau son visage et se détourna, honteux.

Ginny alla vers lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. « C'est eux qui sont honteux, pas toi. Tu ne peux pas... Ne te sens pas coupable, si tu ne pouvais plus résister au sort... »

« Au sort ? Moi ? Ce n'était pas moi cette fois ! » Seamus les regarda. Il réalisa qu'il ne s'était pas très bien exprimé. « Ce n'est pas moi. Au départ ils me l'ont fait à moi mais je n'ai pas craqué. Alors ils l'ont fait à un première – non, il est en seconde année maintenant. Ce petit Poufsouffle avec de grandes oreilles, vous savez ? Davey quelque chose. Il pleurait. Ils ne voulaient pas arrêter tant que je n'avais pas dit... »

Ginny se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté de Seamus. « Ton père aurait été tellement, tellement fier de toi. » Le Gryffondor se tourna pour la regarder. Ses yeux brillaient mas il s'arrangea pour repousser ses larmes. Il ne dit rien mais Ginny espérait que ce qu'elle avait vu dans son expression était un petit soulagement dans ses tourments intérieurs.

« Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ! » s'exclama Romila « Ils ne doivent pas y être autorisés. »

« Vous voyez contre quoi on se rebelle, n'est-ce pas ? » cria Neville à toutes les personnes présentes. Il était furieux. « Ils sont maléfiques. Nous devons les combattre. Quiconque ne s'interpose pas devant eux est aussi mauvais qu'eux. Vous n'avez pas besoin de les provoquer en duel mais tout le monde doit laisser sa marque. Nous devons trouver des moyens pour gérer ça. Pensez-y. Pensez à la réunion de demain. Si vous n'êtes pas avec nous alors... Et bien vous devrez vivre avec ça pour le restant de votre vie. »

Ginny se souvint soudain du message de Harry et elle se leva. « Ce que Neville a dit... Pensez-y ce soir. Faîtes en sorte que toutes les personnes à qui vous parlez soient au courant. Vous ne perdrez rien en venant à la réunion, en discutant des actions que nous pourrions mener. Pensez-y. »

Elle les quitta, monta les escaliers du dortoir des filles et s'assit sur son lit. Son visage rayonnait d'émotions diverses. Elle était seule. Tout le monde était fourré en bas pour entendre ce qui c'était passé et elle pouvait encore entendre quelques voix s'élever depuis la salle commune. Elle sortit son médaillon.

_Nous 3 ok. Ron blessé. Ça ira. Ai vraiment besoin de toi. Aimerais que la guerre soit finie. Être avec toi._

Ginny pouvait sentir la détresse de Harry comme un tonnerre dans son corps. Le courage de son frère la frappa au visage quand elle réalisa qu'il aurait pu mourir alors qu'elle avait à peine pensé à lui. Elle se mit à pleurer mais en retenant ses sanglots afin que personne ne l'entende. Elle s'efforça à reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même et elle sécha ses yeux au cas où quelqu'un monterait au dortoir. Pendant quelques minutes elle fut distraite par les conversations passionnées qui prenaient place dans la salle commune. _Que faire ?_ Un fragment de ce que quelqu'un disait en bas captura son attention et elle se redressa. Ses yeux s'élargirent. Elle n'hésita pas longtemps avant d'envoyer son baiser à Harry.

_Pré-Au-Lard ce week-end. L'escalier. 11 heures ?_

* * *

* : Expression peu flatteuse, je l'avoue mais c'était ça ou « Je veux qu'on se bouge le cul » donc vous pouvez vous estimer heureux ;)

* : Comprendre : la plume qu'utilisait Ombrage pendant les retenues dans HP5. En anglais, ils ont une expression pour désigner cette plume : Blood Quill, je n'ai rien trouvé de tel en français donc je l'ai simplement appelé « La plume d'Ombrage ».

* : En anglais Itchysquirms. Je pense que c'est l'auteur qui a inventé ce sort, et j'ai traduit comme j'ai pu !

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre de plus de 5 000 mots ! J'ai bossé comme une folle hier pour que vous puissiez le lire aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous plaira :)

Si vous voulez laisser des reviews, heu... Je ne suis pas du tout contre !


	4. Pré-au-Lard et Paradis

Bonjour à tous. Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! J'espère que la description de la rencontre entre nos deux amoureux sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.

**Matsuyama** : Vous faire détester les Carrow ?! Ce n'est pas du tout, du tout mon but... _(sourire angélique)_.

**HarryGinnyfanfic** : Normalement, **je poste une fois par semaine, le dimanche**. Bien sûr il arrivera peut être que je poste avec un peu de retard si jamais j'ai un imprévu dans ma semaine (genre si Drago Malefoy se matérialise en chair et en os devant moi et qu'il commence à me faire la cour... Auquel cas, je risque d'être absente plusieurs semaines !)... Mais sinon, rendez-vous tous les dimanches ! Pour ce qui est des morts, je ne peux pas te dire parce que je n'ai pas encore fini de lire la version originale... Mais l'auteur est assez respectueuse du monde de JKR et je pense qu'elle respectera aussi ça.

**Torllusque** : Avec plaisir pour la traduction, à vrai dire... Tout le plaisir est pour moi puisque j'adore traduire ! Oui, la fanfiction anglaise est complète et elle compte **38 chapitres** dont l'épilogue.

Merci **Kay**, moi aussi j'adore Luna, c'est mon personnage préféré dans cette fanfic ! J'aime aussi beaucoup la rage avec laquelle l'auteur parle de Romilda et Lavande... Après tout, qui les aime ces deux-là ?

Merci **FanHPTW**, **l'auteur m'a dit qu'elle lisait les commentaires que vous laissez ici**, donc elle a dû voir le tien et je suis sûre que ça la touche.

Petite modif rapide, j'ai posté ce chapitre il y a quelques heures mais je viens de voir que l'auteur de la VO a posté une review donc je vous fais un copier coller ici pour que tout le monde puisse voir son message :** "Je suis l'auteur original et j'apprécie la suite de cette traduction et la lecture de vos commentaires. Le mot «L'escalier» à Pré-au-Lard est un «stile». C'est une petite section de la clôture avec une ou deux étapes de chaque côté de sorte que vous pouvez escalader facilement à la place d'une portillon. Il est à l'autre bout du village et c'est là que Sirius a rencontré Harry en Coupe De Feu."**

Donc visiblement j'ai traduit un peu grossièrement avec le mot "escalier" j'espère que c'est plus clair pour tout le monde maintenant, et j'en profite pour remercier **Hippothestrowl** pour son suberpe travail d'écriture !

* * *

Chapitre 4

Pré-Au-Lard et Paradis

* * *

Ginny pouvait sentir son cœur battre rapidement dû à son excitation alors qu'elle s'approchait du hall d'entrée le samedi matin. Luna la salua.

« Salut, Ginny. Neville ne vient pas à Pré-Au-Lard ? » Elle regarda avec espoir par dessus l'épaule de Ginny.

« Il sera là dans une minute » dit la Gryffondor, « Professeur McGonagall voulait lui dire un mot. »

« Oh, il n'a pas de problèmes, si ? »

« Non. Elle m'a parlé à moi aussi plus tôt. Au sujet des hiboux qui sont surveillés mais je pense qu'elle savait qu'on en avait déjà entendu parler. Elle m'a juste conseillé d'être vraiment prudente puis elle a acquiescé et sourit. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer pourquoi elle pense qu'une petite fille comme moi a besoin d'être prudente. » Ginny sourit. Elle était radieuse à la seule anticipation de son rendez-vous avec Harry. Luna la regarda de près, étudiant son visage.

« C'est une très jolie robe. C'est quoi comme couleur ? » dit Luna.

« Oh, c'est fauve et safran » répondit Ginny en serrant un peu plus sa légère cape de voyage autour de ses épaules. Le temps était plutôt clément et pas froid et la cape n'était donc pas essentielle

« Ginny, est-ce que tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi ? » demanda la jeune Serdaigle.

Ginny la regarda avec étonnement. « Bien sûr Luna. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

« Oh, tout va bien » dit Luna, « C'est juste que – c'est très malpoli de ma part mais est-ce qu'il serait possible que je passe un moment avec Neville ? Je veux dire, seule avec lui ? »

Ginny la fixa. « Toi et Neville ? Est-ce qu'il... »

« Non, mais j'espère que si tu n'es pas là, il le fera. » Luna sourit et prit ses lorgnospectres de son sac pour les poser sur son nez. « Il est vraiment gentil, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Heu... Oui, très, je ne peux pas dire que j'ai vraiment... Oui, je suppose qu'il l'est. Oui, bien sûr qu'il l'est. »

« Je pense aussi » dit Luna, elle hocha la tête et enleva ses immenses lunettes. « Joncheruines. Est-ce que tu te sens confuse et fièvreuse, perdue et excitée en même temps ? »

« Et bien... Oui, exactement. »

« Oh ! Salut Neville ! » Luna dépassa Ginny avec enthousiasme.

« Salut Luna. Tout va bien ? » fit Neville, gaiement.

« Et bien, Ginny doit rencontrer sa mère dans l'après midi pour lui donner des nouvelles. Les parents s'inquiètent tellement quand ils n'ont pas de hiboux toutes les minutes » dit Luna. Elle se tourna vers Neville qui paraissait déçu. Il regardait au dessus les deux filles s'ils voyaient quelques amis avec lesquels traîner.

« Désolée Neville. Tu seras coincée avec seulement moi pendant un moment, mais peut être qu'on pourrait aller prendre un thé ou une bièraubeurre, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Heu, je... » Il fallut quelques secondes à Neville pour qu'il comprenne la tournure que prenait les événements. « Non, c'est bien. Je veux dire, oui. »

« Je suis désolée Neville » dit Luna en analysant son expression confuse et sans enthousiasme. « C'est dommage que Seamus ne soit pas autorisé à sortir, n'est-ce pas ? Ce sera juste toi et moi, seuls... ensemble. »

« Pardon ? Qu... » Le visage de Neville s'illumina soudain. « Pas besoin d'être désolée Luna. Ça va être sympa. Mieux même. De toute façon Ginny, on peut se parler plus tard, non ? »

Les trois amis s'attrapèrent par le bras et sortirent ensemble en direction du village. Il était difficile de dire lequel était le plus heureux : Ginny, Luna ou Neville.

* * *

Il faisait agréablement chaud mais la route à l'écart de Pré-Au-Lard était déserte quand Ginny atteignit l'escalier. Elle enleva sa cape de voyage et la fourra dans son sac puis elle tira sur sa robe et se redressa, espérant qu'elle était présentable. Elle regarda anxieusement autour d'elle puis sa montre. _Onze heures moins cinq, il sera là d'une minute à l'autre !_ Elle regarda derrière elle, vers Pré-Au-Lard, comme elle l'avait fait plusieurs fois pendant sa marche, pour vérifier que personne la suivait.

« Tu es magnifique. »

Ginny se tourna. Harry était près de l'escalier, se glissant hors de sa cape d'invisibilité. Ginny poussa un cri et se jeta sur lui. Elle arrêtèrent de s'embrasser uniquement quand le lointain aboiement d'un chien leur rappela que leur paradis était en fait terrestre.

« Marche avec moi » sourit Ginny. Harry l'aida à monter l'étroit escalier mais il ne lâcha pas sa main une fois que la jeune fille fut montée. Ils se promenèrent, les doigts entrecroisés, loin de Pré-Au-Lard, loin des inquiétudes et des responsabilités, tous les deux emprunts d'une liberté légère et, pour une fois, inconscients de tout sauf d'eux-mêmes. Il parlaient peu et riaient, gloussaient à la pensée de leur bienheureuse escapade.

« Je dois te faire une confession » dit Harry, le cœur léger.

« Dis moi ! » répondit Ginny.

« J'ai marché à côté de toi pendant un moment avant que tu arrives à l'escalier. »

« Non ! »

« Si. Je pouvais pas parler. Je voulais juste te regarder. J'arrivais pas à croire que tu étais réelle ! »

« D'accord, alors moi aussi j'ai une confession à te faire » dit Ginny, serrant sa main un peu plus fort.

« Hmm, tu n'es pas Romilda avec une dose de Polynectar, n'est-ce pas ? »

« La fois où je roulais des pelles à Dean dans le couloir, je savais que tu prenais toujours ce raccourci. J'essayais de te rendre jaloux. »

Harry fixa sa petite-amie pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre. « Quelle garce ! Très bien – Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça alors... La dernière fois que Dean t'a poussé pour que tu traverses le portrait de la grosse dame... »

Les yeux de Ginny s'élargirent comme des soucoupes et sa bouche s'ouvrit. « Comment... »

« C'était moi et le Felix Felicis. » Harry fit un petit sourire. Il sortit un bout de la cape d'invisibilité de son sac-à-dos pour lui montrer comment il avait fait.

Pendant que Ginny le fixait toujours avec étonnement, Harry continua :

« Quand on jouait au Quidditch dans le pré avec Ron et Hermione... Cette fois où tu as cru que je m'étais cassé le poignet – J'essayais simplement de t'impressionner avec mon plongeon. »

« Comment tu aurais pu ? Tu ne m'aimais même pas à l'époque ! »

« Je t'ai toujours bien aimé Ginny... »

« Je veux dire, tu n'avais pas un faible pour moi donc... »

« Non, je _pensais_ que je ne craquais pas pour toi » dit Harry « Je veux dire, je ne savais pas que c'était le cas. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » rit Ginny.

« Je veux dire... Ce n'est que récemment que j'y ai repensé et que je me suis souvenu. Je l'ai juste fait. Je n'avais pas vraiment mal au poignet mais en te voyant si inquiète j'ai... j'ai en quelque sorte... aimé ça. Sans savoir pourquoi je veux dire. Donc j'ai rien dit. Puis Hermione a gâché ça en réparant mon poignet non-cassé » dit Harry avant d'ajouter précipitamment : « Ne lui dis pas que je faisais semblant ! »

Ginny resta silencieuse pendant un moment. Harry attendit.

« Je faisais semblant moi aussi parfois » dit-elle finalement. « Quelques fois, quand j'embrassais Dean, je prétendais que c'était toi. »

« Beurk ! » Harry porta un doigt à sa bouche et fit semblant de vomir. « Seulement quelques fois ? » Puis, sentant que Ginny était devenu sérieuse, il devint lui aussi pensif.

« Harry ? »

« Cette fois où je vous ai vus vous embrasser... Après ça, j'ai essayé d'imaginer que c'était moi. »

« Oh Harry, j'aimerais n'avoir jamais... »

« Donc, tu me dois quelque chose ! » ricana Harry.

« Et toi aussi, pour l'histoire du poignet. Et pas seulement pour le poignet ! Quand tu es tombé, pendant une seconde j'ai... »

« J'ai pas fait semblant de tomber ! C'était vraiment un accident ! Je ne vais pas me jeter délibérément sur le sol juste pour impressionner une garce qui aime rendre les garçons jaloux, si ? »

« Tu ne savais pas que j'étais une garce à ce moment-là » dit Ginny en riant. « Et peu importe, tu es tombé parce que tu faisais ton malin pour m'impressionner. »

« Est-ce que ça a marché ? »

Ginny sourit doucement.

« Est-ce que ça a marché ? » insista Harry avec un léger rire.

« Bien sûr ! Tu m'impressionnes toujours. »

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, ils marchèrent nonchalamment, leur discussion ponctuée de petits rires et de baisers silencieux. Mais midi arriva et apporta avec lui la pensée inévitable que leur temps ensemble avait une fin.

« Quand est-ce que tu dois partir Harry ? »

« Encore une heure. J'ai dit à Hermione et Ron que j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour moi-même. Ils pensent que je suis partit me promener vers le... partit me promener. »

« Tu dois faire attention à où tu vas, mais bon, tu le sais déjà. Tu avais raison au sujet de Pré-Au-Lard, ce n'est pas sécurisé. J'aimerais qu'on puisse y retourner pour manger un friand ou quelque chose. »

« Oh, ne parle pas de ça » marmonna Harry, touchant son estomac vide.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as faim ? Oh Harry, tu as faim ! Qu'est-ce que tu... Attends ! » Ginny plongea la main dans son sac. « Je suis passée chez Honeydukes plus tôt avec Luna et Neville. Voilà un monstre en chocolat – là, prends-le – mais ne mange pas les yeux, c'est dégoûtant. »

« Merci Ginny ! J'apprécie beaucoup. Peut être que je peux m'arranger pour... » Harry hésita puis lui rendit le chocolat. « Je ne peux pas le prendre Ginny. »

« Bien sûr que si ! Je peux t'en trouver d'autre ! »

« Non, je... je peux pas. C'est juste que je peux pas. Pas alors que... Je ne pourrais pas regarder en face... »

« C'est Ron et Hermione c'est ça ? … Et tu ne peux pas partager avec eux ? »

« Comment est-ce que j'expliquerai ça ? Ils ne peuvent pas savoir qu'on se voit. Ron me tuerait. Personne ne doit savoir de toute façon. Ça te mettrait en trop grand danger. » Harry sentit quelque chose remuer à l'intérieur de son ventre. Comme si un cerf majestueux s'efforcer de grimper une pente ardue et caillouteuse pour atteindre la surface de son attention. Il le laissa retomber dans l'obscurité.

« Mais Hermione sait. »

« Non, plus maintenant. »

Ginny regarda Harry puis elle remit doucement la barre de chocolat dans son sac.

« L'autre jour... Quoi que tu aies fait... Juste dis-moi si... ça a marché » dit-elle.

Harry hocha la tête avec insistance mais il ne dit rien.

« Bien. J'espère que ça va t'encourager » dit-elle avec fermeté. « Et au sujet de Ron ? »

« Il ira bien. Désartibulé – mais il s'en remettra. »

Ginny sortit son médaillon, elle pouvait voir le voilier. « Tu es en déplacement – depuis quelques jours. Est-ce que tu vas être capable de trouver de la nourriture ? »

« On s'arrangera. » Harry la regarda et sourit gravement. « Nous devons vraiment le faire. Nous sommes en train de trouver notre chemin. Ne t'inquiète pas, Ginny. »

Ils arrivèrent finalement à un ruisseau qui coulait entre les montagnes et ils s'assirent sur la berge, regardant silencieusement l'eau scintiller, passer à toute vitesse, éclaboussant quelques gouttelettes, sautant et esquivant les doux rochers qui longeaient son lit.

« Harry, est-ce que tu t'es arrangé pour avoir... »

Harry leva les yeux vers elle, puis il se souvint « Désolé, Ginny. Il n'y a aucun moyen de prendre une photographie là où je suis en ce moment mais j'ai amené d'autres choses, regarde. J'ai amené ce que j'ai pu. »

Il sortit quelques petits objets de son sac-à-dos, des choses sans conséquences. Une petite bouteille, un minuscule livre patiné, un morceau de vieux parchemin, mais pas la précieuse image qu'elle voulait tellement. Il les montra, prêt à s'expliquer, cherchant sérieusement son approbation.

Pendant quelques instants, le regard de Ginny semblait capturé par la brillance de l'eau mais elle gligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis elle attrapa son sac posé sur l'herbe à côté d'eux.

« Je suis passée chez le photographe tout à l'heure. » Elle prit une enveloppe de son sac et en sortit une photographie qu'elle tendit à Harry. Il la regarda intensément comme s'il étudiait le portrait, il sourit quand la photo lui sourit, inclina sa tête en même temps qu'elle.

« Tu es magnifique – Tu ressembles exactement à maintenant, c'est super ! »

« Et bien, puisque la photo a été prise il y a une heure ou un plus plus, ce n'est pas surprenant » Ginny rit. « Là – laisse moi la prendre pour la nettoyer. Il y a des éclaboussures d'eau dessus. »

« Pourquoi ce n'est pas Colin qui l'a prise ? »

« C'est un Né-Moldu, Harry. Lui et Dennis. Ils sont probablement en fuite. J'espère qu'ils le sont en tout cas. »

Les yeux de Harry étaient fixés sur l'eau qui s'écoulait, il ne savait que dire. Il pensait aux prisonniers qu'il avait vus au Ministère. Combien d'autres Nés-Moldus étaient en fuite ? Ginny, le voyant plongé dans ses rêveries, remit la photo dans l'enveloppe et la rangea soigneusement dans le sac-à-dos.

Harry tenait toujours ses misérables petits objets, trop soucieux des sentiments de sa petite-amie pour choisir entre les lui donner ou les jeter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as apporté Harry ? »

« Oh, ça pourrait être utile... Il y a du Polynectar. On en avait une tonne mais nous avons... Peu importe, je doute que nous en ayons de nouveau besoin. Nous pouvons facilement en économiser un flacon. »

Ginny prit la petite bouteille et feignit un plaisir qui ne dupa pas Harry un seul instant.

« Et j'ai... j'ai reproduit un livre d'Hermione. Elle semble l'apprécier mais... Et bien peu importe, je voulais t'offrir quelque chose mais nous sommes... à des kilomètres de tout, vraiment. » Il se sentait tout petit alors qu'il offrait le livre.

« C'est super ! Et un souvenir... Pour me rappeler... » Ginny connaissait le livre, elle l'avait lu des centaines de fois. Tous les enfants sorciers connaissaient les _Contes de Beedle le Barbe_ mais elle se doutait que Harry ne savait pas ça. Elle l'ouvrit. C'était écrit en runes, totalement incompréhensible pour elle donc elle le referma rapidement pour ne pas qu'il s'en aperçoive. Mais c'était trop tard, elle vit passer un éclair de compréhension dans ses yeux. « Merci, c'est adorable. »

« Et ceci devrait t'aider. Je n'en ai plus besoin maintenant. » Il ouvrit un parchemin et Ginny comprit avant même qu'il l'active que c'était la carte des Marauders.

« Non, Harry ! » dit-elle fermement. « Je ne la prendrai pas. Tu m'as déjà dit que tu aimais me voir en sécurité là-dessus. »

« Mais... »

« C'est toujours le cas, non ? »

« De tout mon cœur » dit Harry d'un ton misérable. « Je pensais juste... »

Ginny vit alors ce qu'il essayait de lui dire.

« Je suis heureuse de savoir que parfois, tu vois mon nom sur cette carte, Harry. C'est plus important que de l'utiliser pour quelques escapades, non ? »

Harry sourit et acquiesça. Il plia le parchemin et le rangea dans son sac-à-dos.

« Tu feras très attention alors, en te déplaçant dans Poudlard et... » Harry s'arrêta, pris par quelques pensées, puis il continua : « Comment ça se passe maintenant ? Avec Rogue comme directeur ? »

« Horrible. Nous avons de nouveau mis en place l'AD, en commençant par... Et bien, on ne peut pas faire grand chose pour l'instant mais on se révolte – graffitis et des trucs du genre. On s'entraîne aussi – Neville est exceptionnel ! Il apprend aux plus jeunes à se battre en duel. Nous le faisons tous les deux – Et Luna aussi. Nous devons faire attention... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font Ginny ? Est-ce qu'ils utilisent encore la Plume d'Ombrage ? »

La jeune fille garda le silence.

« Ginny ? »

« Pire. Des sorts en guise de punition pendant les retenues. Différentes choses. »

« Oh, Ginny... »

Ginny regarda l'eau mouvante mais elle savait qu'il cherchait son visage des yeux.

« Parle avec McGonagall, qu'est-ce qu'elle en dit ? »

« Les autres professeurs ne peuvent pas faire grand chose. Rien en fait. Elle nous prévient d'être plus que prudents. »

« Demande... Demande à Flitwick. »

« Pareil. »

« Non, je veux dire, il s'y connaît en sortilèges. Demande lui s'il n'existe pas un sort qui pourrait contrebalancer les leurs. Et... Madame Pomfresh ! Demande lui s'il n'y a pas... Et qu'est-ce qu'il en est des potions ? Qui est-ce qui enseigne cette matière maintenant ? Toujours Slughorn ? »

« Oui, mais... »

« Demande lui. Demande lui s'il y a... Dis aux professeurs ce qu'il se passe exactement. Demande leur s'ils peuvent vous fournir des sorts, des charmes ou des potions – quoi que ce soit pour... Tu verras, ça doit être possible. Je pense à quelque chose comme un sédatif ou un anti-douleur ou... Ça dépend de ce qu'ils vous font. »

Ginny le fixa avec admiration. « C'est une idée géniale ! Nous devrions être capables de simuler la douleur. En retenue je veux dire. Prétendre que la punition est pire que ce qu'elle l'est réellement. Il existe des sorts d'anti-sensations ou de sensations de rêves... Il y a des milliers de choses que nous pouvons essayer ! »

Elle était exultante, comme si elle réfléchissait à la suggestion. « Pourquoi est-ce que nous n'avons pas pensé à cela plus tôt ? J'aimerais pouvoir leur dire à ton sujet Harry... Les membres de l'AD seraient tellement ravis s'ils savaient que tu es toujours derrière nous... Enfin, peu importe... » Elle soupira.

* * *

Ils se séparèrent tristement, chacun encouragé par le soutien de l'autre. Harry était tellement reconnaissant que Ginny ne l'ait pas harcelé de questions auxquelles il n'aurait pas pu répondre ou qu'elle ne soit pas devenue larmoyante et inconsolable. Ginny, quant à elle, se fiait stoïquement à sa propre interprétation de la Prophétie : elle était sûre que son petit-ami était destiné à gagner cette bataille. Elle espérait avec ferveur qu'elle trouverait un moyen de l'aider à porter ce poids.

Quand Ginny, dans sa marche solitaire pour retourner à Poudlard, s'accroupit près d'une haie sale et épineuse et qu'elle sanglota amèrement elle ne savait pas que Harry la suivait sous sa cape d'invisibilité pour être sûr qu'elle rentrerait saine et sauve au château. Elle ne savait pas non plus qu'il avait étouffé ses propres sanglots quand il l'avait vue si triste. Elle ne vit pas la fierté dans ses yeux quand elle lutta contre sa peine, qu'elle sécha ses yeux et se sermonna à voix haute : « Ok, Weasley ? T'as fini ? Bon, alors continue à avancer. » et qu'elle marcha, la tête haute, pour aller rejoindre Luna et Neville.

Quand Harry se prépara pour transplaner vers le lieu où Ron, Hermione et lui campaient, il rangea soigneusement sa cape d'invisibilité dans son sac-à-dos et sentit quelque chose de long et dur dans le fond. C'était l'enveloppe avec la photographie et dessous, une barre de monstre en chocolat.

* * *

Je pars en vacances la semaine prochaine donc je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir publier le chapitre 5 dimanche prochain... J'essaierai mais je ne l'ai pas encore traduit donc je ne vous promets rien. Au pire si vous ne l'avez pas dimanche, ce sera lundi ! Bonne semaine à tous.


	5. Les meilleurs plans proposés

Merci à fanHPTW, à la mystérieuse invitée 'P' et bien sûr à Kay (deux reviews, que demander de plus ?), merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma traduction et merci à l'auteur d'avoir rendu possible cette trad'.

Bonne lecture à tous, pour ceux qui détestent les Carrow... Heu, vous allez continuer à les détester !

* * *

Chapitre 5

**Les meilleurs plans proposés**

* * *

_Harry est amoureux de toi_. Ginny cachait intelligemment le médaillon avec un pan de ses cheveux et elle pouvait donc rêvasser devant les messages de Harry. Elle était contente de savoir qu'elle le rendait heureux en amenant de la lumière dans ces jours sombres, qui s'étendaient jusqu'à Poudlard. La sensation de ses baisers affectueux persistait sur sa peau et elle en ressentait une satisfaction qu'elle pouvait rapidement cacher lorsque des élèves s'approchaient. Gentiment, Neville lui donna un petit coup de coude pour qu'elle reporte son attention sur le cours. Ginny soupira. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir répondre immédiatement au message de Harry mais elle savait qu'elle devait attendre d'être seule : regarder était une chose mais embrasser plusieurs fois par jour quelque chose dans ses cheveux pourrait difficilement passer inaperçu devant un public d'élèves curieux.

« Pour vraiment maîtriser la Magie Noire vous devez connaître une grande variété de sorts, de malédictions et de charmes. » Amycus Carrow marqua une pause pour savourer l'effet de son discours puis il ajouta : « La Magie Noire ne se limite pas aux Impardonnables. »

Il se tenait debout au sommet du petit escalier qui surélevait son bureau comme s'il dominait les élèves depuis sa hauteur. Une de ses mains agrippait la rampe en pierre et l'autre tenait le bord de sa robe alors qu'il regardait fièrement devant lui, comme un empereur romain qui adresserait son salut depuis le balcon d'un palace. Pourtant, aussitôt qu'il parlait, ses manières de rustre contrastaient avec sa posture noble.

« Vous voyez, vous pouvez déformer un imbécile pour qu'il soit de votre côté. Des doigts cassés signifient qu'il pourra plus tenir sa baguette et il pourra pas éviter votre prochain sort si ses pieds ou ses genoux sont entortillés.

« Tout le monde est pas capable de ça – ce sortilège est dur à apprendre. Mais c'est vraiment jouissif... Heureusement votre victime ne peut pas vous faire la même chose ! Mais quand vous arrivez à maîtriser ses sorts alors c'est une mort rapide assurée pour votre adversaire. Et ils ne peuvent pas se débarrasser du sort, il est très difficile de répondre à ces attaques. Seulement les meilleurs sorciers ont un assez bon tour de main pour s'en sortir, c'est clair ? Ensuite vous en remettez une couche, retour à la case départ. L'idiot ne peut pas poireauter en attendant que le sort diminue n'est-ce pas ? Et la plupart du temps ça fait mal alors c'est une sacré distraction pour lui à ce moment-là. Il est à vous pour la fin ! » Il ricana d'un air mauvais.

« Bon, prenons un volontaire. »

Carrow balaya la classe du regard. Il semblait prendre plaisir à voir que les élèves évitaient de croiser ses yeux, se recroquevillant sur leurs chaises, en espérant qu'ils ne seraient pas remarqués. Son attention se porta finalement sur Luna qui regardait par la fenêtre. L'air très peu concernée, elle admirait un nuage qui flottait dans le ciel.

« Lovegood ! Ramène-toi ici. » *

« Hmm... Pardon ? » dit Luna. « J'ai été distraite un moment... »

« Ouais. Et bien, je vais te sortir de ta rêverie tout de suite et tu vas changer d'attitude. Viens ici – maintenant ! »

Luna parla calmement : « Je suis satisfaite de ma rêverie et de mon attitude, merci quand même. Est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait être volontaire à ma place ? »

La main de Neville se leva. Ginny, assise à côté, essaya de retenir son bras mais elle savait qu'il était trop tard. Plusieurs Serpentards ricanèrent y compris Crabbe et Goyle qui échangeaient un commentaire. Drago Malefoy semblait renfermé et nerveux, néanmoins, il détourna le regard.

« Ah ! Deux – encore mieux ! » Carrow sourit à Neville et Luna. « Ici – maintenant ! Tous les deux. »

Carrow se tourna et descendit l'escalier pour les rejoindre. Alors qu'il regardait ailleurs, Luna murmura : « Désolée Neville. »

Carrow exultait en face de ses victimes alors qu'il réfléchissait un instant. « Tu fais un peu trop d'astrologie Lovegood – prépare-toi à te défendre. » Il avait déjà pointé sa baguette sur le visage de Luna et il dessina subtilement un cercle en finissant par une large remontée. « Detorqueo ! »

Les yeux de Luna se fermèrent. Elle cria et toucha aveuglément son visage.

« Toujours dans l'obscurité hein ? » ricana Carrow. Une foule de Serpentards s'écroula de rire.

« Votre victime devient une cible facile donc vous pouvez faire ce que... » Carrow éleva sa baguette mais il n'eut pas l'opportunité de s'en servir puisque Luna avait, sans qu'il l'ait remarqué, pointé sa propre baguette vers la voix du professeur.

« Expelliarmus » dit Luna d'une voix nonchalante, aussi doucement qu'elle le put et la baguette de Carrow lui fut arrachée de la main et tomba à ses pieds avec fracas.

« Toi sale gamine ! » beugla Carrow. Il fixa rageusement Luna puis s'avança vers elle comme s'il voulait frapper la jeune fille aveugle mais il sembla alors avoir une meilleure idée et reprit le contrôle de lui-même.

« Ouais, bon. Si c'était pour de vrai il faudrait que tu sois plus rapide et furtive. Tu ne dois pas leur dire ce que tu vas faire, compris ? »

Il brandit sa baguette et avança silencieusement vers le côté gauche de la jeune fille d'où il lança un sortilège informulé. Luna tomba en un tas sur le sol et Carrow ricana. Alors qu'elle tentait de se relever, il agita de nouveau sa baguette. La Serdaigle retomba.

« Vous-vous êtes m-malade, vous savez ? » dit Neville au professeur. Il aida Luna à se mettre debout et plaça sa main sur son bras. « Attends, Luna »

« Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor à cause de cette remarque » grogna Carrow. « Tu l'ouvres trop Londubat – Detorqueo ! »

Les lèvres de Neville gonflèrent comme une chambre à air de bicyclette, il chancela et toucha son visage.

« Bous bouvez abber en enber » balbutia Neville, énervé.

La plupart des Serpentards se mirent à applaudir et à hurler leur approbation. Le reste de la classe garda le silence – incapable d'aider et heureux de ne pas être à sa place.

Une fois qu'il s'était bien amusé, Carrow regarda sévèrement le couple malchanceux. « C'est bon – retournez à vos places et peut-être que si vous ne perturbez pas ce cours, j'utiliserai le contre sort. »

Nevilla guida Luna jusqu'à sa chaise à côté de Terry Boot.

« Bange be blace, Berry ! » babilla Neville.

« Change de glace ? Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de ma dire ? » demanda Terry, confuse.

« Blace, blace. Be beux b'asseoib abeb Buba ! »

« Assis Londubat ! Sur ta chaise _à toi_. » Un sortilège fut envoyé de la baguette de Carrow jusqu'à Neville et sa jambe gauche s'enroula comme un bâton de sucre d'orge. Il tomba de tout son long dans l'allée entre les bureaux. Il se hissa sur son propre siège près de Ginny, en grimaçant de douleur et non sans tomber plusieurs fois sur le chemin.

« Maintenant, tout le monde va faire ça à son voisin de table » dit Carrow. Les élèves grognèrent. « Vous allez pas y arriver du premier coup mais je ferai des rondes et je vous montrerai la bonne méthode jusqu'à ce que vous y arriviez. Regardez attentivement ma baguette – mais c'est pas juste le mouvement - c'est aussi comment vous le ressentez. Vous devez y aller méchamment. » Il répéta le mouvement de main plusieurs fois pour que tout le monde puisse voir et il commença à passer entre les élèves pour vérifier leurs aptitudes.

Neville se contentait de pointer sa baguette vers Ginny et de marmonner sans résultat « beborbueo ». Ginny de son côté, agitait sa baguette dans tous les sens, excepté celui montré par le professeur et elle pestait du coin de la bouche.

Aucun des élèves ne parvint à ébranler guère plus qu'un bouton sur le visage de leur partenaire mais Ginny nota précautionneusement le contre sort que Carrow utilisa sur Neville et Luna vers la fin de la leçon, quand le professeur lança une dernière menace :

« Comme devoirs, vous devez apprendre ce sort correctement. Toute personne qui y'arrivera pas sera volontaire pour la prochaine leçon donc je vais pas vous lâcher jusqu'à ce que tout le monde y arrive. »

* * *

Harry arrêta de parler et s'affala sur un tabouret dans le coin de la tante. Les trois amis se disputaient depuis une demi-heure – tournant en rond et n'allant nulle part.

« Mais pourquoi nous ne... » commença Ron mais il se tut dès qu'il vit que Hermione secouait la tête d'un air menaçant.

_Moi, comme toujours. Ils s'attendent toujours à ce que ce_ _soit moi qui aie les réponses_, pensa Harry avec désespoir. Il était horriblement déçu par tout le monde – particulièrement par Ginny. Pendant plus de deux heures, il avait attendu sa réponse. Il sortit une nouvelle fois la carte des Marauders. Il pouvait voir qu'elle était en cours mais ce n'était pas une excuse. _Foutue Ginny ! Tu pourrais au moins_ _penser à moins une fois de temps en temps !_ Si seulement il pouvait retourner là-bas pour voir. _Ne_ _réalise-t-elle pas à quel point c'est blessant de me faire attendre !_

Sa cicatrice commença à picoter, il se détourna des deux autres et il se prépara à la peine attendue. Il grimaça à la toile insipide de la tente - c'était aussi vide et dénué de sens que sa vie entière semblait l'avoir été. Il se sentit oppressé et confiné, les choses n'allaient pas bien se passer. Il n'entendit pas qu'Hermione approchait doucement.

« C'est Ginny, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle très doucement, pour ne pas que Ron entende. « C'est la vraie raison pour que tu veuilles aller à Poudlard. »

« Non, c'est pas ça ! » aboya Harry. « Tu-sais-qui est revenu ... »

« Mais il n'a pas eu le poste » dit Hermione. « Donc il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de cacher un Horcruxe là-bas. On a parlé de ça des milliers de fois. »

« D'ACCORD – c'est bon alors ! » dit Harry. « Oublie Poudlard. »

Le visage d'Hermione devint anxieux. Elle pouvait voir la peine de Harry mais le laisser faire et retourner à Poudlard relevait du suicide.

« On devrait essayer l'orphelinat alors » proposa Ron.

« Ron ! » s'énerva Harry, bondissant, rageur, de son siège. « Pour la dernière fois, je te dis qu'il n'aurait pas fait ça ! »

« Enlève-le Harry. » dit Hermione « Enlève l'Horcruxe, maintenant ! »

Harry la fixa. « Je ne le porte que depuis une heure. »

« Presque deux ! »

« Je ne suis pas... Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais... » bredouilla Harry.

« Ça t'affecte plus à toi, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Hermione. « Donne-le moi. Donne-le moi pendant que nous allons à l'orphelinat. Juste quelques heures – pour voir comment tu te sens. »

« Oh, prends ce putain de truc alors ! » cracha Harry. Il jeta presque l'Horcruxe sur Hermione. Elle le tint pendant un moment, regardant son ami.

« C'est mieux ? »

C'était comme si un énorme orage sombre l'avait quitté et Harry acquiesça vaguement, à la manière d'un homme qui vient de se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve. Il porta ses mains à sa gorge pour prendre son médaillon mais il arrêta son geste. Ses deux amis le regardaient étrangement.

« De l'air frais – laissez moi une minute. »

Il sortit de la tente, chercha son disque d'argent, quand il vit son dernier message pour Ginny, il se laissa tomber sur le sol de soulagement. _Harry est amoureux de toi_.

Des vagues d'émotions le submergèrent et les remords lui déchirèrent le cœur. Même s'il savait que c'était à cause de l'Horcruxe, il s'en voulait d'avoir pensé du mal de Ginny. Il détestait plus que jamais le collier maléfique. Il était content d'avoir envoyé son baiser avant de porter un morceau de l'âme du Mage Noir. Il devait prévenir Ginny. _Non, quand je porte le collier de Voldemort, je dois d'abord dire à Ginny que je ne suis pas capable de..._ »

« Harry ? » Hermione l'appelait depuis la tente.

Le médaillon s'agita. Juste à ce moment-là, dans sa main tremblante, il sentit la secousse et le doux baiser de sa petite-amie toucha son âme. Des larmes chaudes se répandirent sur ses joues.

_Mon amour te supportera toujours. Demande simplement._

« Harry ? » appela de nouveau Hermione avec un pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. « On devrait y aller. »

« Une minute... » dit Harry faiblement.

Il embrassa le médaillon. _Ginny. Ai besoin de ta force. Terriblement. Souvent. Peux pas te répondre maintenant._

Il regretta immédiatement son message. La charge qu'il plaçait sur elle était trop lourde – mais il laissa passer. Il essuya son visage avec sa manche, serra les dents et retourna auprès de Ron et Hermione.

« Je suis d'accord maintenant » dit-il « Je vais le reprendre – je prends mon tour. »

« Non Harry » dit Hermione.

« Si. Je dois le faire, Hermione. Rends-le moi... s'il te plaît. »

Hermione enleva l'Horcruxe avec réticence. Harry le passa autour de son cou, il attrapa le bras d'Hermione et attendit que Ron se joigne à eux.

Leur transplanage à Londres avait été une perte de temps. Harry le savait mais au moins ils avaient éliminé l'orphelinat de leur liste des endroits qui pourraient cacher un Horcruxe. Peut être que Ron et Hermione allaient arrêter de l'agacer avec ça maintenant. Il s'était senti irritable pendant tout le voyage – et encore pire quand ils furent revenus. Pourtant il s'aperçut que s'il s'emparait du médaillon et de l'Horcruxe en même temps, il pouvait lire les messages de Ginny librement puisque Ron et Hermione pensaient qu'il inspectait le bijou de Voldemort. Ses simples mots le réconfortaient et l'aidaient à déjouer la nervosité de l'objet emprunt de magie noire, ils le gardaient sain et concentré. _Je suis avec toi._

Il ne savait pas comment elle faisait, quels risques elle prenait jour après jour. Il n'osait pas y penser. Il vivait dans ses baisers. _Nous devons traverser cela ensemble._ Il n'analysait pas mais absorbait le sens de ses mots comme des prières. Il ne devait pas lui répondre tant qu'il portait l'Horcruxe – bien qu'il semblait moins irrité que l'instant précédent. Leur médaillon était sacré. Ç'aurait été un blasphème que de risquer un mot sévère qui pourrait envenimer ses pensées.

« Alors, tu penses que tu pourrais l'ouvrir ? » demanda Ron, alors qu'il regardait Harry toujours préoccupé par le collier qu'il tenait dans son poing.

« Je suppose que oui. Peut être qu'en Fourchelang ça serait possible. » dit Harry tandis qu'il lisait entre ses doigts : _L'amour entre nous est sans fin_. « Je ne suis pas si impatient que ça pour être honnête. On réfléchira quand on aura trouvé le moyen de les détruire. »

Ron regarda Hermione avec surprise alors qu'elle levait les yeux et secouait la tête. Un sourire ironique s'étira sur ses lèvres et il engloutit la fin de son sandwich aux œufs.

« Oui, c'est vraiment la fin de notre réserve d'œufs » dit Hermione, inquiète. « Il reste la moitié d'un pain mais nous devrons de nouveau fouiller dans les poubelles demain. »

Harry dégringola soudain de sa chaise et il plongea dans son sac-a-à-dos. « Je viens de me rappeler quelque chose. J'avais pris du chocolat il y a des siècles de ça – vous savez, en cas d'urgence. J'avais oublié. »

Il le tendit à Hermione qui semblait perplexe mais qui ne dit rien. Elle se tourna vers Ron dont les yeux sortaient presque de la tête. « Ça servira pour nous rationner. Un seul carré à chaque fois – pour compléter ce que nous avons – et seulement quand nous n'en avons pas assez. »

Elle ignora ses protestations, fourra le chocolat dans son sac de perles et regarda sa montre.

« C'est l'heure, Harry » dit-elle.

« C'est bon, je peux le garder un peu plus longtemps si tu préfères. »

« C'est douze heures. On s'en tient au plan. C'est mon tour. Enlève-le. »

Harry retira l'Horcruxe et sentit un soulagement bienvenu. Il le tendit à Hermione. A part sa cicatrice qui fourmillait encore et toujours, Harry se sentait mieux que d'habitude. « Je vais faire un petit tour, juste dix minutes – prendre un peu l'air » dit-il.

Après qu'il était sorti dans l'air frais de la soirée, il pouvait les entendre discuter car il était resté près de la tente un moment, respirant le parfum de la forêt environnante.

« Tu as remarqué qu'il agissait bizarrement Hermione ? »

« Je pense qu'il ressent plus l'Horcruxe, c'est tout. Ça affecte les gens de différentes manières. »

« Mais même... »

Harry sourit pour lui-même. Il regarda le dernier message de Ginny puis il réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. Finalement, il se décida.

_De retour. Tu me portes avec toi. Merci. Je t'aime._

Il envoya son baiser le plus tendre et sourit aux étoiles chaleureuses en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait faire à ce même moment. _Ma douce Ginny, gentille Ginny..._

* * *

« Nous devons faire payer ses saletés de rats ! » rugit Ginny en frappant avec sa main la seule table de la Salle sur Demande, ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde. « Ce que Carrow a fait à Luna et Neville était le mal incarné ! » Elle regarda rageusement le groupe d'élèves devant elle avant de s'asseoir. Tous les anciens membres de l'AD qui étaient toujours à Poudlard étaient présents et il y avait aussi de nouvelles recrues, le visage avide. Ils savaient que ça allait être une sérieuse discussion puisque la salle avait fourni des chaises qui étaient disposées comme dans une salle de classe. C'était Neville qui avait pensé à cette pièce et il l'avait rendue plus sécurisée en ajoutant des sorties.

« Leanne, tu as dit que tu avais une idée » dit Ginny, en sortant son carnet de notes et une plume passe-partout. « Oh et Luna et Neville sont aussi venus avec un très bon plan, parlons de celui-ci en premier. »

« J'espère que ça n'a rien à voir avec changer des parties du corps » rit Terry.

« Et bien, ça a à voir avec dégonfler l'ego de quelqu'un » dit Luna en rejoignant Ginny au bout de la classe pour faire face aux autres. Elle posa son sac d'école sur la table et prit une boîte de maquillage ronde qui s'ouvrit comme une fleur quand elle la toucha. « Regardez ! » Elle souleva un nuage de poudre et le poussa vers le haut pour que tout le monde puisse le voir.

« Donc... ça camoufle les désagréments d'un nez géant ou d'oreilles inversées ? » dit Ernie.

« Tu ne voudras vraiment pas utiliser ceci sur ton visage » dit Neville en se levant pour rejoindre Luna. « Tu vois, Luna a eu l'idée terrifiante de... »

« J'ai demandé à Papa de m'imprimer ces posters... » Elle plongea de nouveau dans son sac d'école et en sortit une pile de large feuille de parchemin. Elle en retint un. Neville le montra à ses camarades.

« C'est Rogue ! » rit Seamus « Comment est-ce que tu as pu faire entrer ça clandestinement ? »

« Je les ai glissés dans La Gazette du Sorcier » répondit Luna « Personne ne pense à vérifier à l'intérieur du journal. »

Le visage de Ginny resta de marbre quand le baiser tant attendu de Harry toucha son cœur. Peut être que sa plume trembla un peu alors qu'elle réfléchissait à une opportunité pour lire son message, mais à part ça, elle ne montra aucun signe de l'euphorie qui balayait son corps.

« C'est un poster de personnes recherchées ! » dit Anthony.

« RECHERCHÉ POUR LE MEURTRE TRÈS LACHE DU PROFESSEUR DUMBLEDORE » lut Parvati. « SEVERUS ROGUE. »

« On ne s'en sortira pas impunément avec ça » dit Anthony.

« C'est là que la partie de Neville arrive » dit Luna d'un ton excité. « Neville, explique leur ! »

« Et bien, c'est vraiment Luna la source d'inspiration » dit le brun. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé à ça m... »

« Vas-y, explique Neville ! » fit Seamus avec un petit sourire.

« Ok. Il existe un insecte qui s'appelle Liburina – c'est vraiment microscopique, plutôt comme une algue ou bien de la moisissure. On trouve parfois un peu de moisissure ou une surcharge d'impression dans les livres des vieilles librairies – c'est ça le Liburina. Ça fiche en l'air les caractères imprimés, un truc horrible » dit Neville, tout aussi excité que Luna.

« À quoi ça sert alors ? » demanda Parvati, « Si ça ruine le poster ? »

« Attends – Il y a des années, ils l'utilisaient pour digérer l'encre des invendus de la Gazette pour qu'ils puissent ré-utiliser le papier. Seulement cela n'a pas très bien marché parce que même s'ils absorbaient l'encre, ils se nourrissaient sur le papier – rien de vraiment organique – de la boue, de la bave. » Neville rit. « Vous pouvez dire qu'ils prenaient un en-cas tout en lisant les nouvelles ! »

« Tu dois sûrement plaisanter ? » dit Anthony.

« Heu... Oui – c'était une blague » dit Neville, rougissant légèrement. « Mais le truc c'est que ces insectes absorbaient aussi l'impression – je ne veux pas dire juste l'encre, je veux dire la forme des lettres et tout le reste aussi clairement que sur le papier. À la Gazette, ils ont continué à régurgiter les nouvelles encore et encore donc ils se sont retrouvés avec plusieurs jours imprimés sur une seule page. Ce n'est pas vraiment bien pour ça... Peu importe, si vous grattez l'insecte après qu'il a mangé un bon repas vous pouvez l'utiliser pour reproduire la page qu'il a mangé – C'est plutôt robuste mais j'en ai fait sécher quelques uns pour obtenir une poudre assez commode... »

« Ça va... faire caca des Rogue sur le poster ? » dit Padma, les yeux écarquillés. « C'est génial ! »

« En quelque sorte » répondit Neville. « J'ai déjà fait plein de poudre... Luna ? »

Luna sauta avec hâte de sa chaise. Elle chatouilla un coin du mur avec un pinceau moelleux recouvert de poudre puis après une grande fioriture, elle recula avec un petit sourire pour admirer son travail invisible. Neville essayait de surveiller le résultat avec attention mais il fut distrait. Il avait remarqué une attirante fraîcheur dans la manière avec laquelle Luna avait effectué cette tâche sans intérêt. Maintenant elle était simplement en train d'observer un mur morne et gris, un de ses pieds était incliné, formant un angle avec son corps. Sa tête était tournée – trahissant la pointe d'un précieux sourire et ses cheveux ébouriffés couleur miel tombaient le long de la ligne de sa nuque et de ses épaules, comme si un soleil d'or surfait sur de la glace. Soudain, une pensée le frappa : elle ne savait pas ça. Elle n'avait pas appris à se tenir comme les autres filles. Neville cligna des yeux et essaya de penser à la moisissure noire.

Ginny avait déjà vu la démonstration plus tôt dans la soirée. Pendant que l'attention de tout le monde était portée sur le mur, elle se glissa vers une étagère et elle prétendit être occupée à chercher quelque chose pendant qu'elle lisait le message de Harry.

_De retour. Tu me portes avec toi. Merci. Je t'aime._

Elle resta là, n'entendant qu'à moitié les autres derrière elle. Les yeux de Ginny étaient posés sur les équipements présents sur l'étagère : une fausse baguette, un objet magique cassé, un vieux sifflet, mais elle ne les voyait pas. Elle s'attardait intérieurement sur les mots d'Harry et sur son baiser persistant. C'était une joie pure que de savoir qu'elle supportait son petit-ami, qu'elle lui était utile.

« Il ne se passe rien » dit Ernie, après qu'ils avaient attendu pendant une demi-minute.

Neville gloussa. « C'est ça la meilleure partie – ça vous laisse des siècles pour vous enfuir... Continuez de regarder. »

Trente nouvelles secondes passèrent sans aucun effet visible et plusieurs élèves du groupe devinrent inquiets.

« Ça va marcher. Laissez juste un peu de temps. » dit Neville, nerveux. « Vous voyez, la moisissure a besoin d'humidité – pas beaucoup – il y a partout des petites quantité de moisissure, même dans le désert, mais ça prend plus de temps pour la moisissure de grandir si c'est un lieu assez sec. Nous avons essayé dans une salle de bain embuée et ça a marché tout de suite ! »

« Ça y est ! » couina Hannah, en pointant le mur du doigt.

Un espace sur le mur devenait de plus en plus brillant. Pendant un moment, il n'y eut aucun détail puis graduellement, un clair rectangle blanc émergea, couvert de larges lettres noires et d'une photo pas vraiment flatteuse du professeur Rogue.

Tout le monde regarda bouche bée le mur qui représentait clairement maintenant un poster de personne recherchée, comme si l'image était peinte sur le mur.

« Par la barbe de Merlin ! » dit Ernie. « Donc... »

« Donc... Nous n'avons pas à transporter avec nous des posters qui pourraient nous faire du tort » dit Luna. « Toutes les filles peuvent cacher l'un de ces blush dans leur maquillage et barbouiller un mur par-ci par-là. »

« Ce n'est pas tout ! » ajouta Neville, « C'est très dur de se débarrasser de ce truc même avec des charmes de nettoyage et quand vous le faîtes, ça se propage. C'est comme de la moisissure après tout. C'est très difficile de se débarrasser de la moisissure magique, vous ne pouvez pas juste la frotter. Une fois qu'on aura déployé ces images autour de nous, peu importe à quelle vitesse ils essaient de nettoyer ça – le lendemain, il y en aura encore plus sans même qu'on ait eu besoin d'en ajouter ! »

« Tu es absolument brillant ! » dit Hannah, en décochant un sourire admiratif à Neville. Ginny, absente mentalement, revint avec le sifflet. Il lui semblait familier en un sens. La joie sur son visage se mélangea heureusement avec les visages excités et avec l'enthousiasme général de la pièce alors que Luna utilisait un sort de transformation pour multiplier les poudriers et qu'elle les tendait aux filles présentes.

« Juste, n'oubliez pas de fuir dès que vous avez utilisé cette poudre. » dit Luna.

« Je ne veux pas paraître négatif, mais quel est le but de tout ça exactement ? » demanda Ernie.

« Le but c'est qu'ils veulent nous oppresser, nous contrôler, nous intimider » dit Neville. « Nous n'allons pas les laisser faire ! Nous allons leur montrer qu'ils ne pourront jamais, jamais nous briser. Ça nous soude les uns aux autres dans une camaraderie et ça nous aide à garder vivante cette organisation au cas où nous en aurions besoin. »

« Besoin ? Pour quoi ? » demanda Zacharias.

« Pour aider Harry, évidemment, espèce d'andouille ! » dit Ginny.

« Regarde la vérité en face, Harry nous a abondonnés – il fait attention à_ lui_ » répliqua Zacharias.

Luna prit la parole. « Si tu penses réellement ceci, alors tu devrais partir et rejoindre les Mangemorts, parce que sans Harry, nous sommes perdus. »

« Luna a raison » dit Neville, « Harry prépare quelque chose, j'en suis sûr. Nous devons être prêts. Toutes les petites choses que nous faisons maintenant nous préparent – ou tu préférerais qu'on se sépare et qu'on ne fasse rien ? Chacun dans son coin, comme un petit enfant effrayé ? Ensemble, on se supporte les uns les autres, qui sait ce qu'on peut faire ? On commence à peine, on cherche notre voie, toujours à l'affût de nouvelles suggestions qu'on pourrait essayer. »

Un frisson traversa le groupe alors qu'ils réfléchissaient aux paroles du jeune Gryffondor. Personne ne protesta. Il y avait quelques visages perplexes mais aussi beaucoup d'acquiescement, et d'expressions d'encouragement positives.

« Leanne, quelle était ton idée ? » dit Ginny, essayant de faire avancer les choses.

« Et bien, pas grand chose en fait. » Elle commença à rougir. « Ça semble idiot maintenant – après le plan de Neville et Luna... »

« Allez, on t'écoute quand même » dit Seamus.

« De la poudre à roter » dit Leanne de manière presque inaudible.

« La poudre à rots ? » ricana Seamus. « Ce vieux truc ? Zonko vent ça depuis des années. Fred et George le font aussi. »

« Non, écoutons Leanne » dit la jeune rousse « Comment est-ce que tu comptes l'utiliser ? »

« J'ai juste pensé que ça serait drôle... de rendre les Carrow ridicules » dit Leanne. « Vous savez, en mettre dans leur nourriture. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Comment ? » demanda Michael Corner.

Encore plus de silence. Leanne remua sur sa chaise.

« Est-ce que tu vas marcher vers eux pendant le petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle et en saupoudrer dans leur céréales ? » ricana Seamus.

« Avant ça... » proposa timidement Leanne, souhaitant n'avoir jamais mentionné cette idée.

« Personne ne peut entrer dans les cuisines, si ? » dit Anthony. « Et même, ils sauraient qui a fait ça. »

« Crabbe y va toujours » dit Leanne, « C'est pourquoi je pensais que ça ne serait pas difficile. Il est assez stupide donc... »

« Et bien, les Serpentards ont leur salle commune en bas donc ils sont pratiquement la porte à côté... »

« Tout comme nous... » dit Leanne.

« Donc... » dit Ginny.

« Je pense que c'est une merveilleuse idée » dit Luna. « C'est parfait. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda Ginny.

« Et bien, ce qu'a dit Leanne » répondit sereinement Luna, regardant autour d'elle comme si elle était étonnée du manque de compréhension de tout le monde. « Et bien, vous ne voyez pas ? L'idée de Leanne est d'utiliser du Polynectar pour imiter Crabbe puis charmer la poudre avec sa baguette à lui, descendre dans les cuisines et dire aux elfes de maison que le directeur et ses seconds veulent que cette sécurité magique soit ajoutée à leur nourriture à partir de ce jour pour ne pas qu'ils soient empoisonnés. »

Tout le monde la regardait fixement. Y compris Leanne.

« Je le savais » dit McLaggen.

Parvati couina de rire ce qui poussa tout le monde à se répandre dans l'hilarité. « J'imagine l'expression de Rogue quand il va commencer à roter dans la Grande Salle ! »

« Et Crabbe quand ils vont vérifier sa baguette ! » dit Ginny.

« Leanne, tu es un génie ! » cria Michael.

Ginny se plongea dans ses notes pendant que les cris et les exclamations continuaient. Elle regarda sa montre. « Le point suivant dans l'agenda : comme certains d'entre vous le savent, je vais... » les voix excitées noyaient ses mots. Elle se rappela soudain le sifflet dans sa main. C'était celui de Harry. Le sifflet qu'il avait utilisé quand il dirigeait l'AD deux ans plus tôt. Ginny souffla puissamment et longuement dans le sifflet puis elle continua dans le silence abasourdi qui s'ensuivit. « Je vais parler au professeur McGonagall et Luna va aller voir Flitwick et Neville ira demander à Slughorn et Chourave – oh et à Madame Pomfresh bien sûr, au sujet de quelque chose qu'on pourrait utiliser pendant les retenues. »

« Comme quoi ? » demanda Zacharias.

« Ah, on se demande pourquoi tu retournes ta veste, Smith » dit Ginny, sans essayer de cacher son mépris. « Tu as finalement décidé si tu allais signer ? »

« Ça dépend de ce que l'AD propose. Est-ce qu'on risque encore nos cous imprudemment cette fois ? »

« Dis plutôt que tu ne comptes pas signer du tout » dit Ginny. « Mais tu es d'accord pour venir et écouter tant que tu peux te défiler ensuite, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Est-ce que tu pensais aux sorts de protection, Ginny ? » interrompit Ernie.

« Et bien, peut-être s'il en existe des invisibles... Je me demandais pour les sorts anti-douleurs et je sais qu'il existe des charmes de rêves éveillés et... »

« Il y a un sortilège qui provoque une sensation d'engourdissement ! » dit Lavande. « Je me souviens avoir lu quelque chose à ce sujet l'an dernier alors que je cherchais quelque chose pour... euh... l'hyperactivité. »

« C'était pour que tu roules moins de pelle à Ron... ou plus ? » ricana Seamus. Lavande lui jeta un regard noir.

« Probablement pour que Ron embrasse mieux » dit Ginny. Elle regretta instantanément ses paroles. Les railleries sur Ron l'an dernier semblaient méchantes aurjoud'hui, considérant les dangers qu'il devait braver.

« Ron embrasse très bien, merci beaucoup » dit Lavande avec mépris mais elle remarqua une lueur d'inquiétude sur le visage de Ginny.

« En même temps, il a eu assez de pratique ! » rit Romilda.

« Désolée Lavande. Vois si tu peux retrouver ce truc d'engourdissement et on l'essaiera » dit Ginny.

Lavande fixa la jeune rousse pendant quelques secondes, ne s'attendant pas à tant de courtoisie puis elle gémit : « Il est mourant, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle commença à sangloter. La moitié du groupe semblait se demander de quoi elle parlait, l'autre moitié expliquait la maladie de Ron.

« Non, je suis sûre qu'il ira bien ! » dit Ginny, se demandant quelle était la meilleure façon de rétablir l'ordre. Elle laissa échapper : « Je lui dirai que tu as pris de ses nouvelles quand je rentrerai pour Noël. »

« Tu ferais ça ? » s'étonna Lavande avec de grands yeux brillants. « Dis-lui que je... Dis-lui qu'il me manque, toujours. »

Ginny secoua la tête, souhaitant n'avoir jamais évoqué son frère.

« Dis-leur pour le pollen dont je t'ai parlé » dit Neville.

« Oh oui. Neville pense qu'il existe une sorte de pollen qui crée un sentiment de détachement. » Ginny était contente d'avoir l'occasion de relancer la conversation d'origine.

« Non, c'est sûr mais je ne suis pas certain de comment ça marche » dit Neville. « Je pense que ça donne l'impression que tu es en dehors de ton corps donc quand ils te font du mal, c'est comme regarder quelqu'un d'autre souffrir. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe quand tu retournes dans ton corps ensuite ? » demanda Ernie. « Imaginons qu'on ait utilisé la plume d'Ombrage ? »

« Heu... Je ne suis pas sûr. Je pense que ça sera probablement aussi douloureux que l'enfer ! » rit Neville. « Je suppose que ton esprit peut rester en dehors un jour ou deux, le temps que ton corps guérisse. »

« Mais, les gens ne vont pas s'en rendre compte ? » demanda Zacharias.

« Pas dans ton cas, non » plaisanta Hannah.

« Peu importe, et bien, il doit y avoir toutes sortes de possibilités pour soulager les punitions mais nous devons être sûrs que ce n'est pas trop visible pour qu'on puisse les utiliser encore et encore. On en saura plus quand on aura parlé avec nos professeurs. » Ginny lut rapidement ses notes.

« Très bien, d'autres suggestions ? » Elle attendit un moment puis continua : « S'il n'y a pas d'autres sujets j'aimerais m'entraîner au sortilège de distorsion de Carrow donc... »

« Attends ! » dit Zacharias d'une voix forte. « Je pensais qu'on... »

« Si on ne le fait pas alors nous serons bons pour d'autres démonstrations » dit Ginny. « Je préfère qu'on choisisse nos propres trucs plutôt que de laisser Carrow le faire. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de boucler les cheveux ou faire grossir les sourcils ? Ça ne devrait pas faire mal. »

« Les ongles ! » dit Romilda « J'ai toujours voulu des ongles longs mais les miens se cassent trop facilement. »

« Moi, je sais ce que je veux » ricana Zacharias.

« Et pourquoi pas rétrécir la grande bouche de Smith ? » proposa Parvati.

« Regarde ça, Patil ! » dit Zacharias.

« Gardez ça pour les Carrow, vous tous » dit Neville.

Les chaises furent rapidement rangées et le groupe se sépara en duo pour pratiquer le sort de distorsion. Ginny montrait à Luna qui n'avait vu le mouvement qu'une seule fois. Hannah avait demandé de l'aide à Neville parce qu'elle disait ne pas être sûre de l'incantation elle-même. Padma et Parvatil se disputaient au sujet de leurs cils et Michael essayait d'impressionner Romilda avec un grand geste de sa baguette qui la frappa presque au visage.

Pourtant, après vingt minutes, ils étaient tous plutôt découragés. Seuls Susan Bones et Zaharias Smith s'étaient arrangés pour modifier légèrement l'autre : la peau de Zacharias était maintenant d'une teinte jaune cireuse et Susan était visiblement mieux proportionnée.

« Il disait vrai pour une chose : c'est difficile » dit Seamus.

« Difficile à maîtriser mais facile une fois que tu as compris le système » dit Ernie.

« On ne se déteste pas assez » dit Luna d'un ton abrupt et plutôt fort. Ginny et elle avaient arrêté de se lancer le sort et tout le monde les imita. « Vous ne comprenez pas ? C'est pour ça qu'il a donné ce devoir. Il veut nous diviser, faire en sorte qu'on se blesse les uns les autres, nous rendre... plus comme eux. »

Il y eut un silence choqué pendant qu'ils digéraient sa suggestion.

« Nous devons nous entraîner sur quelqu'un que nous n'aimons pas alors » dit Hannah, en regardant Zacharias.

Une explosion de suggestions retentit et un mélange de rire et de colère se fit entendre mais Neville demanda une halte. « Vous oubliez tous que nous sommes dans la Salle sur Demande. Si nous avons vraiment besoin de quelque chose, elle nous le fournit. C'est moi qui ai pensé la pièce alors je n'ai plus qu'à penser à ce dont nous avons besoin. »

Quelqu'un désigna des mannequins d'entraînement dans le coin de la pièce.

« Ils se transforment ! » cria Parvati. « En Carrow et... »

« Rogue ! Bordel c'est Rogue » couina Romilda.

Ils trouvèrent tous facile de penser des choses haineuses envers les mannequins et ils réussirent bientôt à transformer des oreilles en seins et à ajouter des grosses fesses dessus. Une fois qu'ils eurent compris l'essence du sort, la plupart d'entre eux se rendirent compte qu'ils pouvaient se lancer le sort entre eux simplement en faisant ressortir leurs pensées haineuses.

« C'est presque comme faire un Patronus mais dans le sens contraire » dit Luna après qu'elle avait finalement réussi à agrandir la taille de Ginny de plusieurs centimètres.

Se débarrasser des effets n'était pas chose facile et la plupart d'entre eux retournèrent dans leur salle commune avec une apparence étrange ou altérée qui n'allait pas disparaître avant des heures. Ginny n'était parvenue qu'à lancer le contre-sort une seule fois pour rendre aux canines de Seamus leur longueur normale.

Ginny sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas dès qu'elle vit l'expression sur le visage de la Grosse Dame. « Le mot de passe de la semaine prochaine sera Cumuloninbus » dit le portrait. Elle lança un énorme clin d'œil mélodramatique.

« Nuage qui annonce l'orage... Plan B » murmura Neville, « Seamus, Ginny, Romilda et moi, on entre. Les autres, faîtes demi tour et dispersez vous ! »

Ils se préparèrent pour ce qui les attendait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, ça ne pouvait pas être bon.

* * *

* : J'ai décidé que Carrow allait tutoyer les élèves qu'il n'aimait pas, pour accentuer sa manière désagréable de parler. Si jamais ça vous a gêné, dites-le et je repasserai au vouvoiement. J'ai aussi essayé d'utiliser un langage plus familier quand il prenait la parole, mais je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué la différence, c'était assez léger.

Petit confusion possible entre le médaillon qui contient l'Horcruxe et le médaillon qui relie Harry et Ginny. L'auteur utilise deux mots différents mais en français la traduction est la même. Pour que tout soit plus clair pour vous, je désigne le médaillon de Voldemort par 'l'Horcruxe' ou 'le collier'.

J'ai passé la journée sur cette traduction, j'ai essayé de relire du mieux que j'ai pu mais je suis sûre qu'il reste des fautes ou des coquilles. Pardon pardon pardon, mais mon cerveau ne répond plus de rien !

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu. A dimanche prochain.


End file.
